Mi heroe eres tu
by Bybell
Summary: Hermione y Draco se hacen novios.......tienen que luchar por ese amor... mal para los sumarys :S
1. Chapter 1

Mi héroe eres tú

Todos los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling(no se si asi se escriba).Esta historia se me ocurrio hace poco y me gusto asi que la publicare:) es mi pirmer fic asi que comprendan XD

Capitulo 1

¿Por qué a mí? Porque todo tiene que caer ante mis ojos... Todo lo que he creído se desmorona sin piedad..No quiero seguir sintiéndome así... Pero no puedo dejar de llorar... Las personas que pensaba que eran mis padres no lo eran y están muertos. Asesinados por mi verdadero padre...Voldemort

-Hermione por favor ábrenos –decía una voz que estaba afuera de la habitación donde estaba Herms

-váyanse –dije en susurro no quería que me vieran llorar

-si no abres la tirare -Eso lo grito Ron

Yo no conteste y así que después de unos segundos oí un gran ruido como si una puerta hubiera sido derrumbada..oh cuanta razón tenia.

-¿dinos que es lo te pasa Hermione? solo regresaste de vacaciones ya no eres la misma pareces como si ya no quisieras que fuéramos tus amigos –dijo Harry

-cállate no digas eso tu no sabes lo que me pasa... no sabes por lo que estoy pasado en estos momentos –le grite estaba harta que fueran unos egoístas y solo pensaran que yo tenia la culpa de todo

-pues dínoslo dilo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hermione? –me grito Ron agarrándome de los brazos y agitándolos

Ya no podía mas mentirles ya no podía mas estar pretendiendo que no me sucede nada, que en estas vacaciones toda mi vida cambio al cien por ciento no podía mas si no se lo decía a alguien moriría… lo único que hice fue zafarme de los brazos de Ron y abrazarlo fuertemente. Al principio no me regreso el abrazo solo se quedo estático, pero después de unos segundos me abrazo también fuerte y me decía cosas como "todo estará bien… no te preocupes" y así fue como empecé a llorar en los brazos de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Duramos así como unos minutos que para mi fueron eternos. Así que me separe de el y vi a Ron viéndome preocupado y a Harry con cara de confusión y pues la verdad tenían toda a la razón de tener esas caras, desde que regrese de vacaciones por que ahora cursamos 7 año en Hogwarts, no había hecho mas que evitarlos y no estudiaba ni hacia mis deberes pero la verdad estaba en una depresión que aun no lograba salir.

Caminamos hacia a las orillas del lago, ya sentados yo en medio de los dos, me miraban preocupados y me di cuenta que de repente Harry y Ron se miraban de reojo, como si esperaran que fuera a decirles que me pasa. Respire profundo era de decirles la verdad era hora de que supieran en realidad quien era.

-no…es que yo… -trate de articular una oración pero simplemente no me salía no se si era por lo nerviosa que estaba o aterrada a que no quisieran ser mas mis amigos por lo que les iba a decir

-Hermione tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros tal ves podemos ayudarte –me dijo Harry

-si tienes razón…lo que me paso fue muy traumático… pero les advierto que es una larga historia –les dije porque esa era la verdad era una larga historia

-Hermione solo dínoslo ¿si? Me muero de la curiosidad –me dijo Ron como siempre sonriéndome y dándome apoyo de alguna forma u otra.

-de acuerdo lo que me pasó es que…-tenia miedo mucho miedo pero tenia que decírselos merecían saber la verdad – mis "padres" me dijeron que fuera a una fiesta cerca de la casa que era de una vecina les dije que no ya que el próximo día tenia que irme al tren para ir a Hogwarts ellos no me hicieron caso insistieron cada ves mas hasta que no tuve opción de decir que iría.

-Flash Back-

Era la madrugada al decir verdad la fiesta estuvo muy buena…me encontré a mis amigos de la colonia y algunos de la escuela muggle que antes asistía. Tuve que mentirles diciendo que me había ido a un internado. Había llegado a mi casa cerré la puerta y dije como siempre lo hacia cuando llegaba a casa.

-estoy en casa –dije haciendo una cola de caballo y quitándome los tacones que me había puesto.

No escuche una respuesta eso era muy raro ya que casi siempre me decían "okay cariño" o cosas por el estilo pero ahora nadie me contesto. Así que me dirigí hacia la cocina no había nadie, me dirigí hacia arriba a los cuartos y tampoco había nadie…el ultimo lugar que me faltaba revisar era la sala pero nunca entrábamos ahí al menos en navidad y cuando había visitas.

Así que abrí la puerta y los encontré. Estaban sentados en una esquina al verlos corrí hacia ellos y los abrasé.

-mama ¿que pasa? Por que están aquí –les pregunte porque tenían sangre en algunas partes del cuerpo.

-hija…perdónanos –me dijo mi mama abrazándome y llorando no entendía a que se refería.

-lo siento por interrumpir tan emotiva escena –al escuchar esa voz supe que solo podría tratarse de…Voldemort

Voltee para ver si estaba en lo correcto y tenia mucha razón. A unos pasos estaba Voldemort sentado en un sillón y al lado de el sus "mortifagos preferidos". Me miraba como si fuera un insecto, me inspeccionaba a cada rato.

Surgieron unos minutos así, solo el silencio era testigo de que nuestros cuerpos estaban ahí por que cada quien tenia su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora.

Después reaccione y empecé a buscar mi varita en los bolsillos de mis pantalones pero no estaba, había jurado que la traía.

-buscabas algo..-dijo aquella voz que me ponía tan nerviosa con mi varita en la mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –le grite

-sh…a mi amo no le hablas así sangre sucia – me grito uno de los mortifagos que identifiqué inmediatamente como Bellatrix.

-tranquila –dijo el

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte estaba muy confundida

-vengo a reclamarte, hija mía –cuando escuche eso mi rostro se cambio a pálido muerto ¿había dicho hija mía?...no podía creerlo así que voltee mi cuerpo hacia mis padres.

-¿a que se refiere con eso? – pregunte hacia ellos con lagrimas en los ojos, siempre supe de alguna manera que no era hija suya ya que no había ningún parentesco entre ellos y yo. Pero una cosa era suponerlo y otra es que te lo confirmen.

Mi mama no me miraba a la cara, se la cubría y lloraba, me acerque a ellos quedando en frente. Mi papa fue el primero en hablar.

-cuando nos casamos… tu madre no podía tener hijos, estábamos muy tristes después sucedió un milagro un gran mago vino y nos "regalo" a una hija hermosa, nos dijo que si la cuidábamos no nos faltaría nada, dinero, lujos. Así que aceptamos, lo último que nos dijo fue que algún día vendría a reclamarte.

No podía creer lo que decía mi "papa"¿hija de Voldemort? Tal ves si me hubieran dicho que era hija de cualquier otra persona no me dolería tanto, pero ser hija de Voldemort eso si me daba repugnancia.

-pero – mi mama por fin se atrevió a hablar – pasaron los años y nos dimos cuenta de la maravilla y talentosa que era nuestra hija, así que la quisimos como una verdadera… y aun la seguimos queriendo, tal ves no eres de nuestra sangre y no estuviste en mi cuerpo pero tu naciste de nuestros corazones –dijo mi mama abrazándome yo lloraba al igual que ella.

-mama…-no podía articular palabra todo esto era muy repentino y doloroso, todo lo que había creído se desvanecía tan rápido.

-casi me hacen llorar –dijo Voldemort en tono burlesco – su hora ha llegado solo deje que se despidieran por que aun que no lo crean incluso el mago mas tenebroso y poderoso tiene sentido de la lastima…

Mis padres se vieron entre si, todos sabían lo que se refería Voldemort la muere…sin varita y sin otro mago cerca no quedaba mas que aceptar mi cruel realidad así que los abrase con toda mi fuerza, ese día llore como nunca había llorado. Abrase primero a mi papa ya que mi mama solo se cubría la cara llorando cuando abrase a mi papa le dije "papa…aunque no seas de mi sangre eres de mi corazón…por siempre será así" mi papa solo me sonrió y me dijo "yo también,te quiero hija".

Después me fui hacia mi mama la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude también era la ultima ves que estaría en sus brazos… y también le dedique unas palabras "mama… eres la mejor que pudiera haber tenido tal ves no estuve dentro de ti pero como tu dices nací desde tu corazón te quiero mama" mi mama al fin pudo hablar "eres como la hija que siempre quise tener…no me arrepiento de nada".

Fue lo ultimo que escuche ya que Voldemort había lanzado el hechizo imperdonable hacía mis padres, enfrente de mi rostro vi como mis padres…las pocas personas que sabían como era, en las que podía confiar desaparecían de este mundo.

-ya que sabes quien es tu verdadero padre…espero que lo respetes, y ahora mañana iras a Hoqwarts y no le dirás a nadie de lo que ha pasado si no quieres que allá mas muertes de las personas que mas quieres. –me dijo y se fue con sus dos mortifagos.

Yo me quede sola, en la sala con los cuerpos de mis padres sin vida.

-Fin del Flash back-

Harry y Ron solo me veían con lastima, ternura millones de sentimientos a la ves. Yo solo me cubría la cara con mis manos y lloraba, cada ves que recordaba era una herida que nunca sanaría solo el tiempo me lo diría. Pero ahora solo había pasado una semana.

-Herms nosotros…tal ves si…fuimos muy egoístas perdónanos –me dijo Ron tomándome de la mano

-tiene razón Ron en esta semana solo nos hemos fijado en lo cerrada que has estado con nosotros pero nunca pensamos cual seria el motivo de tu comportamiento perdónanos –dijo ahora Harry también tomándome de la otra mano

Yo solo sonreí, me sentía muchísimo mejor sabiendo que tenía mi apoyo de mis mejores amigos pero ahora faltaba una pregunta por hacer.

-Harry ¿aun quieres ser mi amigo sabiendo que mi padre es el que asesino a tus padres y casi a ti? –le pregunte volteándolo a ver hacia los ojos, necesitaba escuchar una respuesta. Harry me miro también al principio pensé que iba a decir que no quería mas que fuera su amiga pero después me sonrió y me abrazo.

-claro que si…eres mi mejor amiga de todo el universo, fuiste la primera persona que me mostró cariño después de mis padres…eres muy importante para mi…jamás te dejaría sola y menos ahora –me dijo Harry

Después me dirigí a Ron.

-Ron un quieres ser mi amigo sabiendo que mi padre odia a tu familia y…-Ron me interrumpió

-sh…Hermione eres mi mejor amiga y lo serás en la buenas y en las malas… -también me abrazo, después Harry me hizo una pregunta que me dejo confundida.

-y tu Hermione ¿de que lado estas sabiendo que tu padres es Voldemort?

¿Estaba de su lado por ser mi padre? Claro que no, jamás iba a formar parte de su bando el había asesinado a mis padres, tal ves no de sangre pero fueron los que me criaron y me enseñaron lo que esta bien y mal y estar de su lado estaba muy mal.

-claro que de su lado –les dije y los abrase ahora.

-y ¿Quién es tu madre? –me pregunto Ron¿Por qué no paraban las preguntas?

Pero esa no me la esperaba…

--------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora: **hola a todos :) aqui esta el primer cap de el fic.) spero k les alla gustado acepto criticas y cumplidos pero tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic publicado ajaj!! me gustaria mucho que alguien me explicara como esta todo lo de las historias ya que no se como se suben los demas caps etc...

No se cuando valla a subir cap otra ves depende de cuantos reviews reciba:P si les gusto mi fic solo mandenme un review, hasta la proxima...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Todos los personajes no son mios son de la escritora J.K Rowling. Simbologia: Sabras cuando piensa Hermione y sabras cuando es narrado. _  
**

**Espero que les guste aqui les va el segundo capitulo:**

¿Quién era mi madre? Nunca me lo había mencionado, es mas nunca me había puesto a pensar ¿Quién era? Seguramente ha de ser una mortifaga nadie importante.

-Chicos tengo sueño todo esto me esta causando dolor de cabeza así que buenas noches

-Buenas noches Herms –me dijo Ron

-Que duermes bien –me dijo Harry

Ya después de darles un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla me dirigí a mi habitación que compartía con las demás de mi casa. Todo estaba oscuro y no era de extrañar era la madrugada, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Lavander.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, necesitaba saber quien era mi madre, tenia derecho de saberlo ¿no?

Hermione se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el sueño, pero le fue imposible ya que sintió como si el aire la estuviera tragando. Antes de abrir los ojos callo al suelo.

Pero que diablos…

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en el suelo en una sala oscura, era vieja sin embargo muy lujosa, había una chimenea y enfrente de ella unos sillones, en una de estas estaba sentado su padre.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo en el suelo?

-¿Pero que hago aquí? –le dije

-La última ves que hablamos no pudimos dejar claro algunos puntos hija mía –dijo Voldemort haciendo señas para que entrara un mortifago el cual se quedo en una esquina.

-¿De que puntos hablas?

-Se que Hogwarts no te han de enseñar Artes Oscuras y mucho menos magia negra, que es la cual tu deberás practicar así que me tome la libertad de ponerte un tutor –dijo el haciendo señas otra ves al mortifago ahora este se acerco a el y le beso la mano.

-Pero yo no quiero un tutor no lo necesito y me niego a practicar artes oscuras –grito Hermione

-Bueno entonces tendré que sacarte de esa escuela de sangres sucias

-No.. no me saques es el único lugar donde pertenezco ahora –dijo Hermione viendo al suelo y una lagrima dejo caer.

-De acuerdo te dejare en esa escuela si tu tomas clases de artes oscuras con el tutor que te pondré, tomaras las clases sin excusas si escucho una sola queja del tutor te llevare muy lejos –dijo el como amenaza

¿Qué se cree? Ponerme condiciones, es la segunda ves que lo veo y ya de esas. Aceptare tener un tutor pero eso es todo si me pide otra cosa no lo hare y que de una ves entienda que no estoy de su bando y tengo que saber quien es mi madre.

-De acuerdo, pero debes de saber que no estoy se tu bando por solo ser mi padre y quiero saber quien es mi madre –dije muy decidida no me iba a ir sin saberlo

-Niña mocosa he tenido bastante paciencia quise tratarte bien pero parece que no se puede ser amable contigo, y tal ves no estés de mi lado pero de mi bando lo estas y lo estarás… y de tu madre, no es de tu incumbencia –me grito levantándose de su asiento por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme pero se detuvo estaba a 10 ctms de mi cuerpo –No me hagas enojar no me conoces lo bastante, no me hagas preguntas estupidas y mucho menos ponerme condiciones ¿Entendiste?.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza estaba muy asustada como para volver a hablar.

-Es hora de que te vallas pero primero debo presentarte a tu tutor.

El mortifago que estaba en la esquina se puso en frente de mi y al lado de mi padre. Se empezó a quitar la capucha que le cubría todo el rostro lo primero que pude ver fue una piel blanca, después unos ojos grises que no tenían expresión alguna y después una cabellera rubia. Oh por Dios…es Malfoy

-Malfoy.. –dije en susurro

-Srta. –dijo Malfoy besándome la mano

-Al parecer ya se conocen muy bien, Malfoy estará contigo la mayoría de tu tiempo en Hogwarts el será como mi espía así que ten cuidado con contarle algo a alguien.

Fue lo último que escuche ya que otra ves sentí como si el aire me tragara abrì los ojos y me encontré en mi dormitorio.

Malfoy mi tutor no lo puedo creerlo pero no puedo olvidar ese beso de Malfoy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Les gustoo? Estaba muy insegura sobre este cap. Pense que iba a tener mas reviews:( solo obtuve uno pero tuve jejej:) esta muy corto el cap comparado con el de ayer pero no tenia mucha inspiracion...

Dedicado a :

Policp Malfoy

Disfrutaenlo:) hasta la proxima... Dejen reviews porfa!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Dicho esto aqui va el tercer cap:**_

Capitulo 3

Hermione se cambio y se fue a dormir, tenia muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, no podía dormir, empezó a contar ovejas. Aun no lograba dormirse, empezó a cantar una canción en su mente ya que no quería despertar a las demás, se fue durmiendo poco a poco, se tomo la mano donde antes la había besado Malfoy y sonrió. Se durmió con el pensamiento del beso de Malfoy.

-Hermione despierta vas a llegar tarde – dijo Ginny

-Un minuto mas…-dijo ella

-Oye tienes que despertar por que aparte que vas a llegar tarde esta Malfoy cara de hurón esperándote dice que quiere ir contigo a clases –grito Ginny

-¿Qué? –grito Herms cayéndose de la cama y golpeándose en la rodilla.

Hermione nunca se puso a pensar eso del tema de la tutoría, tendría que estar con el en la escuela. ¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? No podría decirles la verdad ya que eso seria mandarlos a su tumba, pero no quería mentirles se sentía muy mal cuando hacia eso y más cuando lo hacia a sus mejores amigos.

Debía idear una buena excusa…

-Herms levántate –grito Ginny – apresúrate a arreglarte, vas a ir a clases con el mas guapo de todo Hogwarts … -gritaba Ginny saltando en la cama de Herms.

-de acuerdo, dile que me espere –dijo ella empujándola suavemente hacia el pasillo para que fuera a decirle.

-muy bien pero te apresuras que quiero saber todo.

Dicho esto Ginny se fue, Hermione corrió hacia el baño. Hizo el record en bañarse antes se tardaba 5 minutos pues ahora se tardo 3. Hermione corría de aquí a acá buscando el peine, poniéndose los zapatos, tenia que estar prefecta.

"¿Por qué me estoy arreglando? Voy a ver a cara de hurón Malfoy ni que fuera a ver a mi novio" pensó ella al fin recapacitando.

Hermione después de este incidente de pensamientos se vistió y agarro su mochila y empezó a bajar las escaleras. La sala común estaba repleta de las mujeres de Gryffindor algunas la veían con celos, otras emocionadas, otras confundidas en fin todas veían a Hermione.

-Hermione vamos, lleva esperándote 15 minutos de veras amiga ¿Cómo le hiciste para enamorar a Malfoy? No cualquiera espera 15 minutos para ir a clases con una niña –dijo Ginny

-ehm No lo enamore solo..-"piensa piensa una buena excusa" – solo me acompañara por que quiere seguramente que le haga un trabajo solo eso –dijo Herms convencida que esa era una buena excusa.

-Bueno no importa el chiste es que Malfoy va ir a clases contigo –grito por décima ves Ginny

Después de muchos gritos de Ginny, y una promesa que tuvo que hacer Hermione para que Ginny la dejara irse, salio de la sala común.

A unos pasos se encontraba Malfoy recargado en un pilar con su pelo despeinado y su uniforme mal puesto. Tenia la camisa por de fuera, la corbata no tan ajustada y millones de detalles que Hermione noto.

-Hasta que horas decides salir –dijo el cuando vio que Hermione había salido de su sala común.

-Si tal ves me hubieras dicho que tu vendrías me hubiera apresurado –dijo ella en tono burlesco.

-Mira quiero dejar unas cosas en claro , no solo por que tu papi sea ya sabes quien te tratare diferente, lo que paso anoche solo fue para quedar bien con el pero a ti te tratare igual –dijo el viéndola con desprecio.

-Pues mira si quieres quedar bien con el tendrás que tratarme bien si no quieres que valla y le diga que mi gran tutor me trata mal –dijo ella con una sonrisa podía manipular a Malfoy como quisiera…bueno eso pensaba ella.

-jajaj ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Yo soy el que manda aquí , tu padre dijo que si escuchaba una excusa de tu tutor, que soy yo te iba a sacar de esta escuela así que mas bien si tu no haces lo que yo diga iré con el y le diré una gran historia que hasta querrá matar a tus amiguchos –dijo el

El tenia razón y Hermione se lamento millones de veces por haber hecho el trato, Malfoy tenia que estar con ella casi todas las horas y ser tutor de ella y lo peor el tenia poder sobre ella.

-Bien parece que te quedo claro ya que no dices nada –dijo el sonriendo triunfante.

-¿Por qué quieres acompañarme a clases? –pregunto ella tenia curiosidad no cualquier día tu peor enemigo que es el mas guapo de todo Hogwarts quiere ir a clases contigo.

-No te emociones Granger, solo lo hice por lo de la tutoría, y debo estar contigo todo el tiempo posible, cuidando de que no hagas estupideces y que no se te abra la boca demasiado.

-Esta bien –dijo ella resignándose no quería pelear tan temprano si tenia que estar con el, el mayor tiempo posible intentaría que fuera agradable por lo menos.

Hermione y Malfoy empezaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor a desayunar ya que antes de las clases tenían que ir a desayunar. Mientras caminaban nadie hablaba, no tenían cosas de que hablar aparte que no querían dirigirse la palabra, estarían juntos pero no por eso debían convivir ¿Cierto?

Llegaron a la puerta que conducía al gran comedor, se quedaron quietos enfrente de ella. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer? Entrar y actuar que no fuera extraño que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor entraran juntos al gran comedor sin una buena razón.

-Malfoy, tenemos que inventar una excusa o algo no pienso entrar y tener millones de preguntas y no saber que decir –dijo Hermione viendo a Malfoy

-Tienes razón –dijo el

-Bueno tan siquiera me diste la razón –dijo ella

-Deberíamos inventar una buena excusa pero no una que afecte a nuestra reputación y a nuestra salud mental –dijo el dando vueltas.

-Lo de reputación te entiendo pero ¿Salud mental? No crees que estas exagerando –dijo ella

-No. Tu estas en la gloria por estar con alguien como yo, pero en mi caso no siento lo mismo –dijo el señalándola de arriba abajo.

-Pues créeme que prefiero estar con cualquier otro chico que tu… ah y no es nada agradable estar contigo –dijo Hermione enojada

-Granger por que no te callas estoy tratando de pensar…

-Wow, no puedo creerlo Malfoy esta tratando de pensar –dijo ella en tono burlesco tapándose la boca en signo de estar sorprendida.

-Ahora si veras –dijo el acercándose a ella.

Hermione vio como el se acercaba así que ella se echo a correr, y Draco la siguió "Espera a que te atrape sangre sucia" pensó Draco. "Nunca me atraparas huroncito" pensó la castaña.

Hermione corría lo más fuerte que podía pero Draco cada vez estaba mas cerca y era obvio ya que Draco por el Quidditch tenia una excelente forma y Hermione casi nunca corría, solamente en casos de llegar tarde a clases que eso era una ves en un millón.

Estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts y seguían corriendo seguramente ya había acabado el desayuno.

-Te tengo –dijo el cuando alcanzo la cintura de Hermione.

-ahh –grito ella al sentir unas manos fuertes en su cintura.

Draco al agarrar la cintura de Hermione se tropezó con un tronco y Hermione perdió el equilibrio ya que estaba agarrada de Draco. Hermione quedo debajo de el.

Se miraron por unos momentos, sintieron una chispa recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando lo hicieron. El sol les daba en el rostro y el viento soplaba, haciendo que los cabellos de Hermione y Draco volaran libres…

Escucharon a lo lejos dos voces que cada ves se acercaban al parecer estaban gritando.

-Hermione ¡Quítate imbecil!

-Suéltala

Hermione los reconoció como Harry y Ron. Harry quito a Draco encima de Hermione. Ron la abrazaba diciéndole que todo estaba bien que nadie más le iba a hacer daño.

Duraron unos segundos así, Hermione no sabía que decir ¿Cómo había acabado debajo de Draco? Aunque no le había disgustado por todo lo contrario sintió cosas que nunca había sentido.

Por otro lado Draco estaba mas que confundido ¿Qué fue todo eso? Nunca en su vida había sentido esas chispas dentro de si, nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos tan inocentes y tan hermosos.

-Hermione ¿Qué te hizo este imbecil? –pregunto Harry fuera de si.

-Naa…..ddaa –no podría articular una palabra estaba nerviosa.

-No le hice nada cara rajada, solo me caí arriba de ella aparte no le veo nada de malo estar así con tu novia –hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

¿Novia? Gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo. Harry y Ron estaban confundidos ¿Cómo iban a hacer novios si eran peores enemigos? Hermione estaba aterrada con tan solo pensar lo que seguía a continuación…

--------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos ya regrese:) como veran este cap me quedo un poco mas largo que el otro pasado¿Por que dijo Draco que era su novio? Ni yo lo se jajaja! asi se me ocurrio ponerlo :) estoy muy feliz ya que recibi mas reviews:) iba a dejar de escribirlo pero vi que si les gusto mi historia asi que no se preocupen la continuare:)

Como se habran dado cuenta yo subo rapido los capitulos, se lo que es estar enganchada con un fan fic y que la autora se tarde mucho en actualizar, y tu muriendote de las ansias, los comprendo asi que por eso tratare de subir seguido:)

Dedicado a los reviews del capitulo anterior...

Estoy escrbiendo otro fic por el momento su nombre es: Bridge to you, pero no es de Hp. Si les gusta como escribo me gustaria que pasaran y leyeran y me dejaran su review con sus opiniones ya que me encanta leer sus reviews:) Vallan a mi Profile y lo buscan:) Sin mas que decir me despido...Hasta el proximo capitulo:D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling, dicho esto aqui la el 4 capitulo.**_

Capitulo 4

-Así es, como escucharon Her….-a Draco le costaba decir su nombre pero al fin pudo decirlo –Hermione es mi novia –cuando dijo esto se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Eres un mentiroso –grito Ron –Hermione no andaría con alguien como tu.

-¿Hermione eso es cierto, eres novia de este hurón? –grito Harry

-…-Hermione no sabia que decir.

Si decía que no, dejaría mal a Draco y si decía que si sus amigos se enojarían con ella hasta la muerte. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

-Vamos amor, responde a la pregunta que te hizo Potter –dijo Draco diciéndole al oído derecho de la Gryffindor y cada ves mas la abrazaba mas fuerte.

El corazón de Hermione se acelero cuando Draco se acerco y le susurro al oído. Se sentía nerviosa con tan solo tener las manos de Draco en su cintura. El nerviosismo cada vez más se apoderaba de ella.

Después de unos segundos Hermione decidió que lo mejor era decir que si era su novia, porque si decía que no, Draco se enojaría e iría con su padre y el la sacaría de la escuela y ella no quería eso, no, primero muerta que sacarla de la escuela.

-Harry, Ron, el dice la verdad, el es mi novio –dijo esto viendo para el suelo, estaba muy avergonzada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerte novio de este? –grito Harry separándola de Draco y agarrándola de los brazos y agitándola. -¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerte novia de tu enemigo?

-¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas cuando te decía "sangre sucia" y te molestaba y criticaba en frente de todos? –grito ahora Ron.

-Yo….yo…. –Hermione se sentía destrozada sus mejores amigos le estaban gritando. Obvio los había visto en otras situaciones enojados pero este momento superaba a los otros por mucho.

Draco no hacia nada solo veía la escena "vaya como estoy disfrutando esto" pensó el Slytherin. La verdad lo estaba gozando, el trío de oro se estaba peleando enfrente de sus narices eso era algo que no todos los días tienes el privilegio de ver.

Malfoy solo había dicho que era su novio solo para no tener que aguantar a estos dos con sus escenas de celos de amigos. Pero al parecer, había sido una muy buena idea ya que le causo problemas a su peor enemigo Potter y a sus dos amiguchos.

-Déjala Harry. Hermione ya ha decidido de que lado esta –dijo Ron viéndola con desprecio – Me das asco…

-Tienes razón Ron –dijo Harry soltándola de los brazos –Das vergüenza…

Dicho esto se fueron los dos amigos, Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Sus mejores amigos estaban enojados con ella, antes habían tenido otras peleas si se pueden llamar así ya que solo eran discusiones pero nunca le haban dicho cosas como esas.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, las personas que solo quedaban en este mundo, en las que podía confiar se habían enojado con ella. Hermione se dejo caer al suelo con sus rodillas y empezó a llorar cubriéndose la cara.

"¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal? Esto es injusto" pensó Hermione.

Draco la veía llorar adelante suyo, sintió algo en su corazón, era como un puñal que se lo enterraban al ver como Hermione lloraba descontroladamente por que sus mejores amigos se habían pelado y todo por su culpa.

-Granger levántate, muy pronto saldrán y te verán ahí tirada llorando como si fueras una demente –dijo el tratando de "consolarla".

Hermione seguía llorando era como si nada existiera, solo lloraba…

Draco pensó que era mejor esperar a que se le pasara todo la impresión y los sentimientos…

Ya llevaba esperando 15 minutos y nada. Seguía llorando igual que cuando empezó a llorar. Draco se estaba desesperando, así que opto por el plan B.

-Levántate, los que lloran son débiles, los que tienen amigos son débiles piensa de este modo ya no tienes por que mas preocuparte por esos dos para nada…-dijo Draco sentándose en el césped alado de Hermione.

-¿Quién te dijo toda esa mentira? –hablo por fin Hermione levantando el rostro y viéndolo a los ojos.

"Oh por Dios... si que la afectado todo esto de sus amigos" pensó Draco al ver el rostro de ella. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el brillo que tenia en sus ojos se había esfumado.

-No es mentira, es algo cierto y lo he comprobado –dijo el levantándose del césped y estrechando la mano hacia Hermione para que la agarra en forma de apoyo al levantarse.

-…-Hermione vio la mano de Draco por unos segundos "seguro ha de tener algo, será mejor que la inspeccione" pensó Hermione.

-No te haré nada solo quiero que te levantes de una ves por todas, tengo hambre si no te importa –dijo el sonriéndole.

"¿Por qué esta tan amable? Hace unos minutos me quería matar viva" pensó la castaña.

Hermione le sonrió también y agarro la mano de Draco al levantarse. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, sintieron una chispa dentro de si otras ves, se miraron por unos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos.

-este…-dijo Draco separando sus manos –vamos al comedor –dijo otra ves con su tono frió y cruel.

Draco se fue caminando, no espero ninguna respuesta de Hermione, no quería estar con ella o hablar por el momento, se sentía extraño y confundido por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir esa Gryffindor.

Hermione lo siguió, pero comenzó a marearse y a ver todo negro, perdió el equilibrio y se desmayo lo ultimo que escucho fue una voz que grito: "Hermione"…

"¿En donde estoy¿Qué me paso?" pensó Hermione al despertarse de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Ah mi niña al fin que despiertas –dijo la Sra. Porris –Mira no se que dietas estaras haciendo pero todo esto te esta haciendo daño –dijo esto poniendole la mano en la frente –muy bien la calentura te ha bajado, tuve que usar unas pociones para que durmieras, tenias la presión muy alta..

-¿Disculpe me puedo ir ya? –pregunto Hermione.

-Si mi niña, solo por favor tomate estas pastillas si te vuelves a desmayar –dijo dándole unas pastillas a Hermione.

-Muchas gracias Sra.…

-Sra. Porris mi niña

-Gracias –dijo bajándose de la cama donde estaba. Estaba apunto de salir cuando la enfermera le dijo algo.

-Debes estar muy agradecida de tener un novio como el tuyo, entro muy preocupado por ti teniéndote en brazos y estuvo casi las 3 horas que te quedaste dormida, pero le tuve que insistir como 400 veces para que se fuera a descansar… no lo dejes ir, hombres como el hay pocos…

Hermione salio confundida¿Draco esperándola? Como podía ser eso cierto, el no era el tipo de chavo que se queda esperando por que alguien se desmayo y "mucho menos por alguien como yo" pensó Hermione.

Siguió caminado hacia su sala común, justo cuando iba a entrar vio a Draco recargado en un pilar.

-Ya era hora que despertaras-dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione.

----------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos:) wow cuantos reviews nuevos tengo:) debo confesarles que cuando vi que tenia mas reviews empeze a gritar ajja bueno no empeze a gritar pero si me emocione mucho:) leyendo los reviews de ustedes:) muchas gracias de veras:) ah por cierto como veran mis capitulos no son muy largos pero si ustedes observan yo subo muy seguido asi que pues si hago los capitulos muy largos y subo seguido se me secara el cerebro!! jaja!

Hablando de el fic todo este capitulo lo acabo de terminar de escribir, se lo que estaran pensando ¡Harry y Ron son malavdos pobre Hermione! Bueno yo tambien pense eso jaja! pero pues no saben lo que esta por suceder uy jaja! Y ya esta empezando el amor entre Draco y Herms se empeiza por algo ¿no? Bueno ahora si me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Importante: Como veran me cambie mi pen name:) es que la verdad no me gustaba mucho no se me hacia original, este que puse ahora Bybell se me hace mas original e interesante ¿Ustedes qué piensan¿Cuál mas les gusta? daniihp o Bybeel.**

**_Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling._ **

Capitulo 5

Draco se empezó a acercar a ella, Hermione no se movía, la verdad es que no quería moverse, quería volver a sentir sus manos en su piel.

"Por dios, como no pude darme en cuenta que Malfoy esta hermoso, es un ángel, cual ángel es un dios" Pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba Draco.

"Nunca me di cuenta, lo hermosa que eres" pensó Draco.

Draco se siguió acercando hasta que solo eran unos pequeños centímetros que los separaban. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron notoriamente, sus corazones latían a toda velocidad. Se desconectaron del mundo, solo existían ellos dos, no les importaba nadie ni nada.

Draco empezó a acercarse a los labios de la castaña. Hermione noto ese acercamiento sin embargo no se movió, él siguió acercándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Draco nunca había sentido unos labios como los suyos, inocentes y hermosos, por otro lado Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo estaba besando a su peor enemigo, pero vaya, eran los mejores labios.

Siguieron el beso pero ahora un poco mas profundo, las manos de Hermione se movieron hacia el cuello del Sly. Draco puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, por segunda vez en el día. El beso empezó a hacerse con más pasión, estaban demostrándose el amor que se tenían en escondidas…

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon un golpe en el suelo. Los dos se sobresaltaron y se dejaron de besar, cuando lo hicieron sus miradas chocaron, mostraban confusión, miedo, placer millones de sentimientos en un mismo momento.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde vino el ruido y se encontraron algo que los petrifico…

En algunos metros estaba nada mas ni menos que Lucius Malfoy que había tirado su varita por la impresión.

"¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo Draco¿Que no se acuerda que esta besando a la hija de el señor oscuro? Este me va a escuchar" Pensó Lucius cuando se le quito el trance por la impresión de ver a su hijo besándose con Hermione.

-Padre.-dijo Draco dejando de abrazar a Hermione.

-Vaya, al parecer no dejas escapar el tiempo –dijo él viendo a los dos.

-Yo...Ya me tengo que ir, disculpen –dijo Hermione, justo cuando se iba a ir, alguien la tomo del brazo.

-Mi Lord me ha mandado a decirte que quiere verte hoy, ve hacia las orillas del lago te encontraras con un transportador, es un collar de perlas…-dijo Lucius soltándola del brazo - ¿Qué esperas? Te esta esperando –añadió.

-Si...Gracias –dicho esto Hermione se fue, pero no sin antes ver a Draco, la mirada de él mostraba confusión y mucha.

Hermione se fue corriendo no quería permanecer mas tiempo ahí, era muy incomodo.

"Por dios como pude hacer eso…besarme con mi enemigo, debo estar loca. Todo este tema de la tutoría se esta poniendo confusa. Pero ¿Le habrá gustado a Draco ese beso¿Qué habrá sentido?" se fue pensando esto Hermione mientras se dirigía a las orillas del lago.

Hubo un silencio en el pasillo, los dos no hablaban solo se miraban, Draco no se atrevía a hablar, la verdad es que le tenia miedo solo a dos cosas y una de ellas era a su padre.

Lucius, mientras miraba a su hijo, un plan malévolo le curso por la mente.

"Bueno tal ves ese beso nos ayude para algo..."Pensó Lucius.

-Bien hijo mió, creo que tenemos que hablar –dijo al fin el mayor de los Malfoys.

-¿De que quieres hablar? –pregunto él como si fuera normal besarse con su peor enemiga y a la hija del mago mas oscuro y poderoso.

-¿Me crees estúpido? –Le gritó – Ya sabes perfectamente de que..

-Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a platicar –se defendió Draco.

-Aquí no, es peligroso –susurró –Algo no esta bien con el Lord oscuro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione corría pero sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería encontrarse con alguien y tener que dar explicaciones inventadas de por que estaba cerca de las orillas del lago a medianoche.

Empezó a llover, pero a ella no le importo siguió corriendo, no quería ver enojado a su padre, si así normal era muy incomodo, enojado seria una tortura.

Se empezó a empaparse cada vez mas hasta cierto punto que estaba mojada por todas partes, el agua chorreaba de su uniforme y también de su pelo.

"Genial, ahora solo falta que me caiga un trueno" pensó Hermione cuando llego a las orillas del lago y no encontraba el collar de perlas.

"¿Dónde esta ese maldito collar?... Tal ves si lo busco debajo de esta planta… ¡ah no! Solo hay insectos. ¿Pues donde escondieron ese collar?" Pensaba Hermione mientras buscaba y buscaba por todas partes ese collar.

-Si lo tengo –gritó cuando lo encontró atras de una piedra muy cerca del lago.

"Muy bien, es hora…espero que esto salga mejor que lo del beso" Pensó Hermione mientras sentía como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo por unos instantes, ya que en unos segundos cayó al suelo de una habitación oscura, no había muebles solo un sillón cerca de la chimenea. La habitación se parecía mucho a la primera ves que vino, pero ahora estaba más oscura.

-Te he estado esperando hija mía...-dijo una voz desde el sillón, su voz era ronca y débil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius pidió permiso a Dumblodore para llevarse Draco por unas horas, dijo que tenían que hablar cosas de padre e hijo. Como sospecharan Dumblodore no se opuso así que ahora estaban padre e hijo en la mansión Malfoy.

-Hijo, algo no esta bien…

-¿Qué pasa padre? –preguntó Draco.

-El Lord oscuro esta débil… tememos que los aurores aprovechen y ataquen –dijo Lucius Malfoy sentándose en el sillón de su despacho. –Aunque podemos hacer lo que siempre quisimos.

-¿Y qué es eso padre?

-Apoderarnos del poder absoluto –dijo él apareciendo una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo se puede hacer eso? –pregunto otra ves el pequeño de los Malfoys la verdad estaba confundido.

-Tal ves ese beso que le diste a esa...-no quiso usar un nombre ya que él aun la odiaba – pueda servirnos, dime Draco ¿Ella te ama?

Esa pregunta dejo en paralizado a Draco. Él no sabia si ella lo amaba, pero lo que si sabia es que existía una atracción entre ellos, ya que en el beso, Hermione no lo impidió ni se quejo. Había una atracción entre ellos, eso era obvio y también se incluía a Draco.

-¿Para que me buscabas? –dijo ella, sentándose en un sillón que hizo aparecer con su varita.

-¿Qué acaso no puede un padre querer ver a su hija sin una razón? –preguntó Voldemort.

Hermione por un momento no sabia que contestar, por que claro esta que un padre si podía ver a su hija sin una razón pero que ese padre sea Voldemort cambia la situación. ¿No lo crees?

-Por tu silencio, al parecer no lo crees así...-dijo él viendo hacia otro lado.

-No...-contesto rápidamente –no me molesto que me hayas querido ver solo que me sorprendí…-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Esperan dije ¿Sonriéndole?, ah si lo dije, Hermione no podía admitir que aunque Voldemort fuera su padre, ella sentía cariño hacia él, cuando se entero que él era su padre, pensó lo peor, que la sacarían de la escuela, que la obligarían estar de su bando y hasta matar.

Pero él la trato como nunca pensó que él sería capaz de tratar a alguien, la trato con respeto tomando en cuenta su libertad.

-¿En serio? No te molesta que yo sea tu padre…-dijo Voldemort viéndola a los ojos, Hermione notó en los ojos de él esperanza. Pero la pregunta era ¿Esperanza de qué?

-Bueno, al principio si me sentí un poco extraña pero pues uno no puede negar lo que es…-dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Me han contado que tuviste una pelea con tus amigos –preguntó.

-¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó ella, tomando otra posición en el sillón.

-…-Voldemort sonrió –tengo mis formas de enterarme hasta lo que no te imaginas –dijo él sonriendo con malicia.

"El beso, ay por favor que no se haya enterado de el beso, me muero de vergüenza si lo sabe…"pensó la gryffindor.

-Am¿Cómo te sientes? No te ves muy bien –preguntó Hermione acercándose a él y tocándole la frente – dios santo, tienes harta de fiebre, debes revistarte…-dijo asustada Hermione, ella iba a continuar pero él la interrumpió.

-No es nada, es simplemente un hechizo que recibí por unos aurores. –dijo el sonriéndole, pero al ver la cara asustada de Hermione agrego –pero no es nada grave, solo pasara.

-Me alivio –dijo ella volviéndose a sentar en el sillón enfrente de él.

Hubo un silencio como de 3 minutos nadie hablaba, Voldemort la veía, con cariño con amor. "Te pareces tanto a ella, incluso en tu personalidad, como me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera pasado de otra manera" Pensó Voldemort.

Por otro lado Hermione solo veía las llamas de la chimenea, su codo estaba recargado en sus piernas y su cabeza recargada en sus manos. Estaba aburrida pero al mismo tiempo confusa. Estaba pasando algo entre ellos, ahora no se trataban mal, hasta se trataban con cariño de hija a padre. "Pero no estoy de su lado, no puedo defraudar a mis amigos aunque ellos ya lo hicieron, debo platicar con ellos cuando regrese" Pensó Hermione, sus pensamientos seguían pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

-La verdad si hay una razón por la que te llame…-dijo su padre.

-Y ¿Cuál es?- preguntó ella muy interesada, viéndolo.

-Se que quieres saber mas de tu pasado, te contare cosas de mi vida que nadie sabe incluso mis mas leales servidores, también te contare de tu madre-dijo él muy serio.

"Al fin sabré quien es mi madre" Pensó Hermione emocionadísima.

-¿La conozco? –preguntó ella.

-Más de lo que imaginas…-dijo él sonriéndole.

-------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Chan Chan..¿Se imaginan quién es su madre? ni se imaginan jejeje:) quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews la verdad me pone muy feliz:) este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que les gusta mi ff:) Voy a contestar unas preguntas que me dejaron en un review.

Pekelittrell: Mira se que tuviste dos dudas, la primera decia ¿Qué si Voldemort alguna ves amo a alguien o que si ama a su hija? Bueno eso no te lo puedo contestar ya que eso vera en el siguiente capitulo tendras que esperar y leer:P muaj! y la otra era ¿Por que Voldemort dió su hija a unos muggles? Esa es muy simple, él queria esconder a su hija por unos motivos que aun no te puedo decir, pero se los dio a unos muggles por que dime ¿Quién se va a imaginar que la hija de Voldemort esta siendo cuidada por unos muggles? Muy dificl de creer ¿Cierto? Eso era lo que pretendia, que nadie la encontrara y esa era la mejor forma. Me algro mucho que te alla gustado mi ff:)

Se que me tarde en subir este cap pero no saben lo que batalle en escribirlo, estuve como 3 dias pensando que iba a poner jaaj Por fa dejen reviews si les gusta mi ff y si no también se aceptan criticas:) :P Hasta el proximo capitulo:) Adiós.

Daniela


	6. Chapter 6

**Importante: Cómo veran me cambie mi pen name a Bybell:) segunda cosa importante ¿Les gusta como escribo? Si es asi esten pendientes ya que hare una historia en FictionPress, que sera un historia totalmente inventada por mi, aún no la pulbico ya que estoy haciendo algunos detalles ¿Yo les aviso sale?**

**_Todos los personajes no me pertencen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling_ **

Capitulo 6

Hermione se quedó quieta¿Quién podría ser?

-¿Quieres que te diga o lo adivinaras? –preguntó él.

Hermione odiaba cuando no tenia respuestas a algo, era ella la tipo de chica que siempre quiere saber lo que pasa a su alrededor y de alguna forma tener el control por saber lo que pasaba, siempre en clase era ella la que contestaba las preguntas del profesor y siempre recibía criticas de la sala opuesta ya que siempre ganaba puntos por contestarlas pero siempre era criticada más por Draco Malfoy. Pero eso al parecer estaba cambiando.

-Quiero que me lo digas, no tengo ni idea de lo quien puede ser-dijo ella.

-Primero quiero que sepas que lo que te contare no es muy lindo ni mucho menos tiene un final feliz –dijo él como signo de advertencia.

-No te preocupes, he leído muchos libros que cuentan cosas de ese tipo, no tienen un final feliz muchas en ellas acabe llorando –dijo ella riendo por lo bajo.

-Bueno como iba diciendo-dijo él viéndola-esta historia mi historia no es nada agradable la verdad estoy seguro que querrás que te cuente desde el principio ¿Verdad?

-Si por favor, es mejor empezar desde el principio, así podré entender mejor –dijo ella otra ves cambiando la posición para sentarse.

Voldemort rió junto con Hermione, se estaban pasando de maravilla, Hermione extrañaba sentirse así. Feliz y tranquila, extrañaba sentirse en casa pero ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Voldemort hizo aparecer unas palomitas de maíz. Hermione se quedo en shock.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabías que existían palomitas de maíz si tu no eres muggle y aquí no comen eso? –preguntó ella saliendo de su estado de shock.

-Como dije no sabes muchas cosas de mi…

-Bueno me gustaría saberlas-dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Todo empezó cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts tenia como tu edad…-dijo él señalándola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ya estaba en Hogwarts en su sala común para ser exactos, estaba sentado en un sillón de los grandes que caben como 3 personas. La chimenea estaba encendida haciendo que las llamas calentaran la habitación.

"Todo esto se esta saliendo de control, debo olvidar ese beso, pero no se por que diablos no puedo. No seguiré el plan de mi padre y mucho menos si hay muertes. No debo de enamorarme de esa… Hermione no debe saber que ese beso para mi fue estar en el cielo, fue como olvidar todos mis problemas, fue el mejor beso de todos los que he dado, fue el único suave, tierno y puro." Pensó el Sly.

Draco escuchó unos fuertes ruidos en la puerta de la sala común. Él pensó que seguramente era un Sly borracho. Eso ya era costumbre en esa casa, sin embargo Draco había estado muy ocupado los últimos días así que no había tenido tiempo de emborracharse y olvidar sus problemas.

El ruido siguió, él espero unos minutos más pero nunca seso, ya desesperado se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se sorprendió lo que vio.

En frente de él estaba Harry y Ron, viéndolo con desprecio y odio.

-¿Dónde tienes a Hermione? Dánosla –le grito Harry agarrando a Draco de la camisa.

-Ahora –agrego Ron también enojado.

Draco quitó las manos de Harry de él y les gritó.

-¿Qué les sucede? No se donde esta esa sangre sucia, y no me importa –les gritó.

-¿Cómo no te va a importar? Es tu novia tu debes saberlo –gritó Ron.

Draco se había olvidado por ese detalle, "Claro, recuerdo que lo hice solo para causarle problemas, ahora eso es lo que me esta costando" pensó Draco.

-Pues aunque sea mi novia, no se donde esta…-dijo él sin importancia.

-Si no esta contigo ¿Con quien puede estar? –preguntó Harry.

"Con tu peor enemigo cara rajada" pensó Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estaba como de tu edad –dijo Voldemort.

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste –dijo ella interesadísima en la historia de su padre.

-Bueno deja que cuente mi historia ¿No?-dijo él, al ver que Hermione afirmó con la cabeza y se tapo la boca con la mano, continuó – Estaba en la escuela, en Hogwarts, conocí a una chica maravillosa estaba en el mismo grado que yo pero estaba en una casa diferente, yo estaba en Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo¿Dijiste Gryffindor? No lo puedo creerlo –dijo ella atragantándose con las palomitas de maíz-Sigue quiero saber más.

-Jajaj esta bien seguiré¿En que me quede? Ah ya, éramos de casa diferentes, al igual que nuestras costumbres.

Voldemort iba a continuar pero apareció Lucius Malfoy en la puerta de la habitación.

-Amo lamento interrumpirlo pero hay problemas al norte…-dijo él, cuando vio que aun estaba esa jovencita, la miro con serio con una pizca de desagrado pero Voldemort no lo vio ya que estaba de espaldas en el sillón-unos aurores están atacando a unos mortifagos necesitan ayuda mi Lord.

-¡Que no pueden hacer nada bien!-gritó levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a Lucius después se dirigió a la castaña –Lo siento creo que tendremos que dejar esta platica para después –dijo él.

-Si..si no hay problema-balbuceo al ver el tan cambio dramático que tuvo, de feliz ha enojado era aterrador.

-Deberías ir a la escuela¿Y el collar de perlas? –preguntó.

-Ahm aquí esta –dijo ella tomándolo del suelo donde aterrizo y entregándoselo a su padre.

-No quédatelo, seguro lucera muy bien en ti –le puso el collar a Hermione.

-Gracias es muy lindo –dijo ella tocando el collar.

-Buenas noches-dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazando a Hermione.

Al principio ella no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que la abrazaba y la primera ves que la besaba, después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo.

Antes de transportarse escuchó:

-El collar era de tu madre-dijo él mientras Hermione desaparecía.

Hermione dejo de tocar el suelo para después volverlo a tocarlos y como siempre cayo de espaldas golpeándose en la rodilla otra ves.

-Auch espero algún día no tener que aterrizar así –dijo ella levantándose.

"Debo platicar con Harry y Ron….y obvio que con Draco" Pensó ella mientras corría hacia el castillo.

Entro al castillo toda mojada ya que aun seguía lloviendo, se fue directo a su sala común antes de entrar escucho unos gritos.

-Hermione espéranos –gritó Harry a lo lejos. Al lado de él estaba Ron y Draco.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? Estuvimos buscando por horas –dijo Ron cuando estuvo a lado de ella.

-Lo siento no pensé que se fueran a preocupar ya que…

-Nos queremos disculpar –dijo Harry rápidamente.

-No fuimos justos contigo, y tu siempre lo eres y mucho menos te escuchamos, cuéntanos que te esta pasando…-dijo Ron abrazándola.

Hermione solo correspondió el abrazo y enfrente de ella estaba Draco. Draco la veía serio y fríamente, la verdad es que Hermione sabia que no debía decir nada nadie, pero eran sus mejores amigos ellos no eran nadie.

-Si les contare todo espérenme, vallan adentro de la sala tengo que hablar con Draco –dijo ella.

-Con su novio –agrego el Sly, solo para molestar a esos dos.

-Si como sea-dijo Harry entrando hacia la sala común con Ron.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Ambos solo pensaban en una misma cosa, en un mismo momento. El beso.

-Y ¿Bien? –pregunto Draco matando el silencio.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-El beso…-susurró Draco.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó la castaña.

-No nada. ¿De que quieres hablar? –preguntó él.

-Tú sabes de que…-dijo ella muy enojada. "¿Cómo puede ser que actué como si nada hubiera pasado" Pensó Hermione.

"Ahora si veras" Pensó Draco mientras él la agarraba desde los brazos y la acercaba a él.

------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**Lo siento, se que me tarde en subir cap pero tengo una excusa eh ajaj! es que estuve sin internet pero ya lo arreglaron:) ¿Qué les parece este cap? Emocionante ¿No lo creen? Estoy segura que pensaran ¿Y la mamá de Hermione? Bueno eso se sabra dentro de 3 capitulos o más por que los siguientes me concentrare en la relacion de Draco y Hermione.

¡Wow!Estoy muy contenta tuve 8 reviews por cap 5 creo que cuando te tardas en subir mas te firman jeejXD ¿Creen que podamos llegar a los 10 reviews por cap? Si se puede asi que dejen review:) Me tengo que ir hasta la proxima :) Subire dentro de 4 o 5 días para que me dejen más reviews:) y sirve que no se retrasan los que aún no han leido los últimos capitulos:)

Beso.

Su amiga: Bybell


	7. Chapter 7

_**Todos los personajes no me pertencen le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K.Rowling.**_

Capitulo 7

Draco la acorralo hacia la pared. Hermione trató de zafarse pero era obvio que no podía ya que Draco le ganaba por altura y fuerza.

-Suéltame –dijo Hermione mientras se movía para separarse de él.

-No…no quiero –dijo él sujetándola más fuerte.

-Me estas lastimando –gritó la Gryffindor al sentir el dolor de las manos de Draco en sus brazos.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó él actuando – si no me lo decías Granger no me daba cuenta.

-¿Por qué haces esto¿Acaso olvidaste lo que paso entre nosotros? –le preguntó ella fuera de si, estaba confundida y desconcertada. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel y tierno? Pues así era Malfoy.

-No digas que hubo algo entre nosotros –gritó aún sin soltarla –no paso nada, solo fue un estúpido beso, no significa nada, olvídalo….-gritó soltándola y él dando pasos atrás, ya que habían estado muy juntos.

Los ojos de la castaña empezaron a verse brillantes por las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

-¿Cómo¿Qué no significo nada? No me puedes hacer esto, se muy bien que te gusto que lo volverías a hacer, así que no me digas que no paso nada entre nosotros, por que las personas no se dan beso por nada –gritó ella mientras gruesas y dolorosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Pues yo no soy cualquier persona soy un Malfoy ¿Qué ya no recuerdas? –volvió a gritar el Sly.

-Claro que me acuerdo, no soy estúpida solo… -se callo "¿Cómo pude pensar que cambiara?" Pensó Hermione.

-¿Sólo que? Vamos dilo, escúpelo, querías hablar pues hablemos –grito agarrándola de los brazos sacudiéndola –Vamos dilo¿Sólo que? –gritó.

-Tu no sabes nada, tu no sientes eres de roca, no tienes sentimientos –gritó ella tapándose el rostro para que Draco no la viera llorar –Soy un estúpida por pensar que cambiarias, que tal ves si sentías algo por mi, que tal ves si te animarías a aceptarlo, pero tienes razón –dijo levantando el rostro y viéndolo –eres un Malfoy. ¿Qué se puede esperar de ellos?

Esto fue como millones de cuchillos clavándose en el corazón y orgullo del Sly. ¿Qué se creía ella para hablarle de esa forma? Bueno después de todo era la dueña de su corazón aunque él no lo sabía aún.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma? –gritó él.

-Pues es cierto ¿No? Lo único que saben hacer los Malfoys es dañar, destruir y romper corazones –gritó ella pero ahora con más lagrimas.

-¿Rompí tu corazón? –preguntó él "Tal ves aun tengo esperanza. No debo pensar eso, ella es hija de Voldemort y tú eres un Malfoy, no puedes y no debes. Si se entera alguien que soy novio de ella, estamos muertos y más yo" Pensó Draco.

-N…no –balbuceó, Hermione desea no haber dicho eso, estuvo callada por unos segundos después de componer sus ideas agregó –claro que no, no pienses hurón.

-Pues creo que si lo decías por ti –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-No lo decía por mí cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo –dijo ella mas calmada, ya habían dejado de caer lágrimas.

-Lo puedes decir millones de veces y aún así no te creeré –dijo él.

-Pues no es mi culpa que no me creas… -iba a continuar pero la puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? Estas bien Herms –dijo Harry viéndola de arriba abajo como inspeccionándola si tuviera heridas o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que vio fueron rastros en su rostro que había llorado.

-¿Estabas llorando? –preguntó Ron viéndola y después viendo a Draco con odio "Todo es tu culpa maldito hurón" pensó Ron.

-….-Hermione miro el suelo no sabia que decir.

Al ver Draco que Hermione miraba el suelo, le dio muchas ganas de defenderla de esos dos, pero no podía, oh claro que no. Primero estaba su pellejo y su orgullo.

-Bueno y si estaba llorando ya no importa, perdón por hacerlos esperar chicos –se dirigió a Harry y Ron, después a Draco –Adiós… -se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla ya que pensaban que eran novios.

-Si adiós –dijo él alejándose de ahí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la sala común. Por otro lado Draco se alejó pero dando la vuelta del pasillo se encontró con Zabinni que estaba muy confundido por cierto.

-¿Puedes dejar de verme? –dijo él, al ver que Zabinni no le quitaba la vista.

-Que humorcito ¿Peleas amorosas? –Preguntó él- tal ves problemas con una pretendiente.

-No digas tonterías, yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas, no el más guapo de todo Hogwarts –dijo él siguiendo su camino.

Zabinni gritó a lo lejos.

-Solo preguntaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trío dorado entró a la sala común. Estaba vacía, muchas debían estar dormidos, fue un milagro que con todos los gritos de Hermione y Draco nadie se haya despertado.

Se sentaron en el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Nade hablaba.

-Y ¿Bien? –pregunto Harry.

-¿Y bien qué? –estaba nerviosa ella¿Qué le preguntarían?

-Ya sabes a que nos referimos Herms –agregó Ron.

-Si lo se, es solo que es difícil de explicar –dijo ella jugando con sus manos.

-Mira Herms somos mejores amigos, debes tener confianza con nosotros, ahora somos tu familia –dijo Harry –ustedes siempre lo fueron para mi.

-Tienes razón Harry, ahora ustedes son mi familia, debemos tenernos confianza. –respiro hondo era hora de explicar lo que pasaba.

Hermione les contó la mayoría de todo ya que no contó que estaba viendo a su padre y le agradaba su compañía la matarían por así decirlo.

Les contó que le habían puesto a Malfoy como tutor, y tenia que pasar la mayoría del tiempo con él y lo de el noviazgo fue Malfoy que ella no tenía nada que ver con esa idea.

-Pero no nadie puede saber –dijo ella.

-Hermione nunca le decimos a nadie lo que nos dices, esto queda entre nosotros tres –dijo Ron abrazándola después agregó –debe ser muy feo estar con ese hurón casi las 24 horas.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, la verdad ya todo estaba arreglado, eran amigos como siempre. Hermione se sentía muy feliz y muy aliviada de que sus amigos supieran tan siquiera algo de la situación, así se sentía más tranquila, se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque aun tenía otro y su nombre era Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco al llegar a su sala común, no saludó a nadie solo entró y se dirigió a su cama, se recostó y se quedó así unos segundos.

"Nada de esto esta bien, pero si tengo que pasar mucho tiempo con ella no se si resista" pensó Draco mientras se cambiaba y se volvía a recostar para dormirse. Se durmió después de unos minutos.

Despues de unos minutos entro Zabinni con una sonrisota en la cara. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenia un retraso mental, pero nada que ver. Dentro de la cabeza de Zabinni estaba planeándose un plan que lo llevaría a la cima.

"Wow lo que te vas enterando por andar de metiche escuchando peleas anónimas. ¿Malfoy y Hermione? Quién lo diría, esto lo tengo que aprovechar" Pensó Zabinni mientras se recostaba.

Zabinni se durmió con un plan malévolo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas noches Hermione –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se dijeron las buenas noches los 3 amigos después se fueron cada quien a su habitación.

"Draco, debo estar loca, pero no lo puedo evitar estoy sintiendo algo muy profundo por él." Pensó Hermione cuando se quedó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Nota de la autora:**Hola:) gracias a los reviews pense que iba a tener mas :( pero bueno jaaj! como veran en este cap la relacion de herms y draco se incrementa, los siguientes caps se trataran de su relacion por asi decirlo, y poco a poco sentiran algo entre ellos y ya lo aceptaran.

Zabinni¿Qué planes tendra? mhm ni se lo imaginan, todo se complicara gracias a Zabinni jaja no les cuento mas para que se queden con la duda:P dejen reviewss por fa:)

Hasta el prox cap:) su amiga: Bybell


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la escritora J.K Rowling.**

Capitulo 8

Dos personas durmieron tranquilamente pero al mismo tiempo con una emoción de ver a alguien. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Así es el amor.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó mas temprano de lo normal, ella no sabía por que se sentía así, que todos sus problemas desaparecían con tan solo escuchar su voz, la voz de Draco. Recordó cuando se estaban peleando ayer en la noche, es él único que la puede hacer sonreír incluso en los peores momentos, pero después recordó lo que le había dicho. Le había dolido mucho aunque ella sabía que en el fondo le había gustado y que sentían atracción entre ellos dos, ella ya lo estaba aceptando ahora solo falta él.

Se arreglo rápidamente, al principio no sabía que ponerse se probó como 5 cambios hasta que optó por unos jeans azules, una blusa de botones, como le quedaba un poco escotada se puso debajo de esta una blusa de tirantes que combinaba con la blusa y se puso unas zapatillas. El pelo trato de arreglarlo, pero que remedio se lo llevo suelto con unas ondas en su pelo.

Bajo hacia su sala común, solo había varios de primero y segundo. Todos aún seguían durmiendo. "Que flojos" Pensó Hermione mientras salía de su sala común.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, estaba tarareando una canción sabía por que pero se sentía rara pero muy feliz. Cuando iba a dar vuelta choco con una persona el choque fue muy fuerte ya que la otra persona venia corriendo. Hermione se cayo al suelo.

-Ah, mi tobillo –dijo ella tocándose el tobillo aún en el suelo.

-Oh Cuanto lo siento Hermione –dijo Zabinni ayudándola a levantarse.

-No espérate –dijo poniendo sus manos enfrente –me duele mi tobillo, creo que no estoy lista para levantarme no aún –Hermione lo dijo tocándose el tobillo, estaba un poco hinchado.

-Perdóname en serio Hermione, no sabia que venias tu "Si como no, bien que estuve esperando hasta que saliera y planear este encuentro la verdad me Salio perfectamente…Mira su cuerpo creo que me divertiré mas de lo que pienso" Pensó Zabinni mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué te acercas? –preguntó ella, estaba un poco asustada, Zabinni la miraba raro, y le hablaba raro ya ni la criticaba ni nada eso lo notó Hermione pero no quiso decir nada.

-Para cargarte obvio¿Quieres que te deje aquí? Creo que no vamos no seas terca –dijo Zabinni

-Esta bien, pero si me tiras o si haces algo te juro que…

-Tranquila no haré nada "Nada que no me pueda arrepentir" pensó.

Zabinni cargó a Hermione como princesa, sus brazos debajo de sus piernas. Caminaron hacia la enfermería, aunque había pocas personas en el castillo, había un rubio que veía la escena, Hermione siendo cargada por Zabinni.

"Esto no me debe importar, no somos nada aparte no siento nada por ella" Pensó Draco mientras seguía caminando ignorando lo que había visto. Por el camino se encontró con Pansy.

-Hola Draqui-poo –dijo Pansy en tono meloso acercándose a él -¿Cómo dormiste hoy? Ya casi nunca te veo –dijo ella rozando sus labios con los de él.

-He estado ocupado –dijo separándola de él y siguió caminando.

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito de Pansy.

-Algún día vendrás rogándome y yo no haré nada por ti – gritó enojada estaba harta de rogarle a ese rubio, tenia que hacer algo para que eso cambiara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy bien señorita Granger solo se recibió un golpe tome esta pomada, tiene hierbas medicinales le servirá –dijo la enfermera la misma que la había atendido la otra ves.

-Gracias Sra. Porris –dijo ella levantándose y tomando la pomada –me la pondré no se preocupe.

-Muy bien mi niña –hizo una pausa para ver a Zabinni que estaba al lado de ella -¿Ya cambiaste de novio? –preguntó.

Antes de que Hermione contestara Zabinni respondió.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe –dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Bueno solo preguntaba lo siento si los….-la Sra. Porris fue interrumpida.

-No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia –dijo ella viendo a Zabinni y después a la Sra. Porris –No es mi novio, sigo con el mismo.

-Que bueno mi niña por que hombres como él quedan pocos.

Cuando dijo esto Zabinni bufó, Zabinni odiaba a la Sra. Porris, ya que un día se peleó a golpes y ella no quiso curarlo con magia sino a estilo muggle para que pensara bien que pelearse como animales no esta bien.

-Bueno muchas gracias –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de la Sra. Porris , también Zabinni salio pero sin despedirse.

Hermione se fue caminando como odiaba a ese Zabinni "Es una persona arrogante" Pensaba Hermione mientras caminaba y la seguía Zabinni, Hermione se dio cuenta pensó que tal ves no la seguía sino que tenia que pasar por donde ella pasaba por casualidad pero después de unos minutos se volteó.

-Deja de seguirme ¿No¿No tienes que hacer algo de provecho? –preguntó Hermione hacia Zabinni.

-Mira yo te puedo seguir si quiero y también puedo hacer esto –dijo él acorralándola en una esquina del pasillo.

-Déjame salir –dijo ella tratando de salir debajo de sus brazos pero era imposible.

-No quiero que salgas –dijo él con una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban maldad y Hermione se estaba asustando cada ves más.

-Quítate estúpido, -gritó ella tratando de salir y Zabinni lo notó así que la agarro de los brazos y la acerco a él.

-¿Quieres saber todas las cosas que puedo hacer? –preguntó Zabinni viéndola muy raro.

-¿Qué? Quítate, Auxilio –Hermione comenzó a pegarle a Zabinni, estaba muy asustada, "Por favor que llegue alguien" Pensó Hermione mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Suéltala imbécil -se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que cada ves se acercaba más.

Draco corrió hacia ellos, empujo a Zabinni hacia atrás para que se separa de Hermione.

-¿Qué te crees imbécil? –gritó Draco dándole un puñetazo a Zabinni.

-Jjajaj. La pregunta es ¿Quién te crees tu? Para andar con una sangre sucia –gritó Zabinni devolviendo el golpe.

Así empezó la pelea. Draco y Zabinni se golpeaban mientras gritaban cosas como "No la vuelvas a tocar" "Te voy a matar con mis propias manos".

-Paren ya –gritaba Hermione tratando de alejarlos pero no podía ya que si se acercaba mas podría recibir un golpe y vaya que lo golpes eran muy fuertes.

Se escuchò una voz, que era la de Profesor Snape.

-Paren niños mocosos –dijo el profesor.

Los dos pararon, Draco tenia la con sangre ya que la nariz se le salio y con unos moretones en el cuerpo y una cortada en la frente Zabinni estaba igual de lastimado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Acaso es una pelea por esa –preguntó señalando a Hermione –que bajo han caído, vallan a enfermería y no quiero mas peleas –dijo Snape siguiendo su camino por el pasillo.

Cuando el Profesor Snape se fue, Zabinni se dirigió hacia Hermione y Draco.

-Me las pagaras Draco, por habernos traicionado y tu sangre sucia te arrepentirás te lo juro –gritó yéndose.

Hubo un silencio "Valla forma de empezar el día" Pensó Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro aún estaba asustada esa situación era muy horrorosa y traumática para ella. Después de quitarse las lagrimas y tranquilizarse un poco se dirigió hacia Draco.

-Vamos te llevo a la enfermería –dijo ella poniendo el brazo de Draco arriba de ella para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Sabes no estoy invalido –dijo él quitando su brazo –un Malfoy no necesita ayuda.

-Bueno –respondió ella sonriendo –pues te acompaño.

Así se fueron hacia la enfermería, nadie decía nada, no se veían, nada. Hermione estaba muy avergonzada por todo lo sucedido, le daba escalofríos el tan solo pensar que hubiera pasado si Draco no llegaba y él también lo pensaba.

Legaron a la enfermería, entraron y se encontraron a la Sra. Porris atendiendo a Neville.

-¿Neville que te ha pasado? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Nada mi niña solo un hechizo mal, vallan al otro cuarto, como veo que tu novio tiene heridas, toma ese botiquín y cúralo pero sin magia, esas son las reglas peleas muggles se curan como muggle –dijo ella –vamos.

-Eh si gracias –contestó Hermione agarrando en botiquín y entrando hacia el otro cuarto junto con Draco.

La habitación era muy espaciosa y tenía como una camilla y una silla al lado de esta.

-Vamos siéntate –dijo ella.

-Mas te vale que lo hagas bien, no quiero tener una cicatriz en mi rostro.

-Si no te preocupes –dijo ella limpiándole la herida en la frente. Estuvieron por unos minutos callados, Hermione limpiaba la cortada en la frente mientras Draco la veía.

"Estúpido Zabinni me las pagara, pobre Hermione ella no se merece eso y tampoco se merece alguien como yo" Pensó Draco.

-Y… ¿Cómo fue que quedaste con él? –preguntó Draco para romper el silencio.

-Es una historia muy larga –dijo ella sentándose al lado de él en la camilla ya que había acabado de curarlo.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Simplemente choque con él me llevo a la enfermería al salir me empezó a seguir, y me acorraló y…-Hermione se calló, lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos.

Hermione ya no pudo más abrazo a Draco repentinamente y lloro en su hombro.

-No se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado….No….Tenia tanto miedo de….

-Sh...Tranquila todo esta bien, ya nada te pasara, yo estoy aquí para protegerte –dijo Draco abrazando fuerte a Hermione.

Ella se separo de él y lo miro, era tan hermoso con esos ojos grises que no mostraban ningún sentimiento.

-¿Lo prometes?

-…-Draco sonrió después puso sus manos en el rostro de la castaña para limpiar sus lagrimas –un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos viéndose, nada importaba. La Sra. Porris entró.

-Muy bien Srita. Granger, lo curo súper bien, ahora Sr. Malfoy no se pelee mas ya sabe las reglas.

-Si lo se muchas gracias –dijo él tomando la mano de la castaña y yéndose.

Hermione tuvo que gritar ya que estaban en el pasillo.

-Gracias –gritó mientras Draco corría tomando de la mano a Hermione -Draco espera no puedo correr tan rápido me caeré –dijo ella soltando la mano de él y parándose para respirar –Aparte me lastime mi tobillo en la mañana y aun me duele.

Draco miro su tobillo y estaba un poco hinchado, "Maldito Zabinni ahora si me la paga" Pensó Draco.

-Aparte ¿Por qué empezaste a correr de repente? –preguntó ella ya teniendo el aliento necesario.

-Por que me acorde que tenemos clases con Snape y ya vamos tarde.

-¿Qué? Yo estoy muerta pero tú a ti no te va hacer nada –gritó ella.

-Tranquila tengo una idea –dijo él poniéndose como si fuera a cargar algo en la espalda.

-jaaj ¿Qué haces?

-Vamos súbete, así tal ves lleguemos menos tarde –propuso él.

-Esta bien, pero si me caigo te juro que…

-No te caerás…-contestó corriendo ya con Hermione en la espalda.

Las pocas personas que estaban en los pasillos, los miraban sorprendidos, uno nunca iba a pensar que un Slytherin se llevaría bien con una Gryffindor y menos que fuera un Malfoy y Granger.

----------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Que les parecio? Interesante para mi jaja! me tarde en actualizar pero se me fue el internet y acaba de regresar:D Como les habia dijo Hermione y Draco se conoceran mas y pondre mas sobre su relacion:)

Zabinni esta loco no creo que falte decir eso ajaj creanme querra vengarse pero aun no se como sera jaja Hasta el proximo capitulo su amiga Bybell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes no me pertencen le pertenecen a la escritoa J.K. Rowling.**

Capitulo 9

Hermione se sentía rara con Draco. Nunca se habían llevado bien y hace unos momentos se abrazaron "Corrección yo lo abrase él me correspondió" Pensó Hermione.

Habían llegado al salón estaba enfrente de la puerta. Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero vio que Hermione se quedó parada en el pasillo se acercó para hablar con ella.

-No voy a entrar no puedo –dijo ella viendo el suelo.

-Tranquila no va pasar nada ¿No te acuerdas de mi promesa? –dijo él levantando la barbilla de Hermione para que ella lo viera.

-Si lo se, es solo que no se si pueda ver a Zabinni.

-Si ese es el problema te sientas conmigo y así no te atreverá a mirarte –propuso Draco enseñando su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Al principio Hermione dudo, pero luego lo tomo.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella.

Entraron al salón, Hermione esperaba unos gritos de el profesor Snape, pero cuando entraron no se escuchó absolutamente nada, todas las bocas estaban abiertas por ver lo que estaba viendo. Draco y Hermione entrelazados por sus brazos y parecía que a ninguno le importaba.

Solo Harry, Ron y Zabinni no estaban sorprendidos.

-Llegan tarde, espérenme en mi despacho después de las actividades escolares –dijo Snape para después continuar con la clase.

Draco y Hermione asintieron mientras caminaban hacia unos asientos, se sentaron por desgracia atrás de Zabinni, ya que no había más asientos.

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí –susurró Draco a Hermione al notar que ella se puso incomoda al estar adelante de Zabinni.

La castaña solo sonrió se sentía tan protegida con él. La clase duro muy poco y con razón habían llegado muy tarde.

-Bien quiero tres pergaminos de lo visto en clase –dijo Snape yéndose del salón.

-Genial, solo estuve como 5 minutos de una hora –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras salía del salón junto con Draco.

-Valla Granger nunca cambiaras –dijo Draco riéndose.

Hermione se detuvo de repente al terminar Draco lo que dijo.

-Me llamaste por mi apellido¿Por qué? –preguntó ella.

-Será por que ese es el tuyo, bueno por así decirlo por que hay un detalle –dijo él acercándose a ella.

-Mira solo dime por mi nombre de acuerdo –dijo ella caminando rápido pasando al lado de Draco.

Draco se quedo por un momento quieto después de recuperar la postura tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar a Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso te he ofendido? –preguntó Draco deteniéndola sujetando sus brazos con sus manos suavemente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Después los abrió.

-Es que…. ¿Siempre los hombres tienen que arruinar todo? –dijo enojada.

-¿De que hablas?

-Pues es que…Todo iba bien, ya no nos criticamos pero debes volver tu llamándome por mi apellido pensé que éramos…-Hermione calló.

-Que éramos ¿Qué?, vamos dilo –dijo Draco ahora con sus manos tocando el rostro de Hermione.

-Pues, pensé que tal ves o si había la posibilidad, la verdad no se por que lo pensé pero –fue interrumpida.

-Herms vamos solo dilo –agregó él.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando escucho que Draco la llamara Herms, así la llamaban sus amigos o los de mucha confianza. "Bueno supongo que él tiene el derecho de llamarme así, nos besamos" Pensó Hermione.

-Sabes olvídalo, tal ves la regaste pero también lo compusiste –dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que arregle? –preguntó él confundido, solo ella hacia eso con él.

-Hay los hombres son tan lentos –dijo Hermione caminando.

-Mujeres –susurró él caminando junto con ella.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia su siguiente clase, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando muy de cerca. Planeando su venganza.

Ya habían pasado las clases así que Draco y Hermione se dirigían hacia el despacho de Snape. Ambos estaban seguros que iban a tener un castigo. Mientras caminaban Hermione se puso a atarear una canción.

-Draco –dijo ella –te quiero preguntar algo, pero no quiero te ofendas ni mucho menos –dijo ella tomando su mano dirigiéndolo hacia una banca del pasillo.

Cuando Hermione toco la mano de Draco, ella sintió millones de chispas en su cuerpo, que recorrían desde sus dedos hasta sus pies

-Dime –dijo él viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione se había puesto nerviosa. Siempre cuando él la miraba atento a los ojos le pasaba eso.

-La otra ves no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación –dijo ella.

Draco volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado para no ver el rostro de Hermione. Ambos sabían que conversación era.

-Creo que la acabamos –dijo él.

-No lo creo… -dijo ella moviéndose un poco para que él la viera.

-Yo deje muy claro que ese beso no significo nada –gritó parándose de la banca, nadie había escuchado ya que no había nadie. A estas horas todos estaban en su sala común haciendo deberes o simplemente descansando.

-La otra vez también me dijiste eso y sigo sin creerte –gritó ella también.

-Ah si pues lee mis labios –dijo acercándose a ella notoriamente- No significo nada –gritó moviendo los labios mucho cuando decía cada palabra.

-¿Por qué te empeñas a mentirte? Yo ya lo acepte –gritó ella.

Draco iba a responder pero luego se callo¿Qué había aceptado? Que el beso le había encantado, que ella lo quería.

-Ahora solo faltas tu –dijo ella viendo que el Sly no decía nada.

-Y si fuera ¿Qué? Si te dijera que si me gusto el beso, que estoy sintiendo algo por ti ¿Qué pasaría? Si te dijera que me encanta estar al lado tuyo y defenderte. ¿Qué gano con eso? –gritó acercándose cada ves mas ahora sus labios se rozaban.

Hermione se quedo estática, había escuchado lo que anhelaba escuchar desde el beso. Ambos se querían. Draco no aguanto más y le robo un beso tierno a Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** Cuanto lo siento, perdon, no habia subido cap pero es que estuve ocupada, prometo ya subir ahora si, este cap fue muy dificil de escribir para mi aunque no se porque pero batalle ajajXD Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fanfic espero que les guste

Su amiga Bybell


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-También este beso me gusto –dijo él cuando se separaron para respirar.

-A mi también –dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte.

Se quedaron viéndose por unos minutos, Hermione se sonrojo al darse cuenta que llevaban varios minutos viéndose.

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos al despacho –dijo ella separándose de Draco.

-Si es lo mejor –dijo caminado pasando por detrás a Hermione, después se detuvo y volteo y le sonrió a Hermione –¿No me vas a acompañar? Creo que el castigo es de los dos…-dijo mostrando su mano para que la castaña la tomara.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír, le encantaba Draco, al principio pensó que solo era una atracción pero su corazón sentía mucho mas allá, al igual que le corazón de un rubio pero su orgullo era mas fuerte así que no lo aceptaba.

Hermione tomo su mano, ambos se fueron caminando hacia el despacho. Por milésimas veces en el día reino el silencio entre ellos, así que Hermione pensó mucho en esos minutos.

"¡Dios santo! No puedo creer que todo esto me este sucediendo y menos lo que siento. Nunca me había sentido así ni con Víctor. Pero tengo que aceptar que esto se esta saliendo de las manos, acabo de besar a Draco por segunda ves y ni siquiera somos nada." Pensó Hermione. Esto último hizo que Hermione se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó al ver a Hermione deteniéndose.

-Na….Nada –balbuceó tomando de nuevo la caminata.

Draco no se la creyó ni por un segundo así que se puso enfrente de ella con los brazos extendidos impidiéndole el paso.

-No te creo, sabes eres muy mala para mentir, te vi y se que el trayecto estabas pensando ¿Qué pensabas? –dijo Draco aunque la pregunta parecía mas como una orden por su tono de voz.

-No te tengo que decir lo que estoy pensando –dijo ella tratando de pasar pero Draco siempre se lo impedía moviéndose al igual que ella. –Déjame pasar –gritó ya desesperada.

-Ya te dije, dime lo que estabas pensando si quieres pasar –dijo él sin subir la voz, estaba igual como siempre, tranquilo y sereno.

-No te lo diré que no entiendes, aparte llegaremos tarde –dijo ella parándose enfrente de Draco y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, esa posición la hacia cuando se enojaba pero para él era muy provocadora.

-Pues solo dime y te dejo pasar tan simple como eso –dijo él muy decidido y serio.

"Bueno nunca me dejara pasar creo que tendré que decirle lo que estaba pensando" Pensó Hermione.

Ella inhalo y exhalo, Hermione sabia que iba a ver una discusión como hace unos minutos pero tenía que saber que eran lo que eran ¿Una pareja¿Solo amigos con derecho¡Que eran!

-¿Qué somos? –preguntó ella viéndolo fijamente. Lo había preguntado ya no había vuelta para atrás.

-¿A qué te refieres que somos? Somos, me suena a manada –dijo él cruelmente siguiendo su caminata.

Hermione quería llorar, quería gritar, quería bofetear su lindo y hermoso rostro. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel? Hermione estaba confundida y dolida¿Cómo puede actuar así? Si hace unos momentos se habían besado por segunda vez y él había confesado que le gustaba estar con ella, que le gustaba los besos de ella, que le gusta estar con ella y defenderla, que estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

"¿Cómo pude ilusionarme? Él jamás se comprometería a tener una novia, para él todo esto es un juego, una apuesta tal ves incluso un pasatiempo" Pensó Hermione mientras caminaba detrás del rubio para que él no la viera como dejaba caer gruesas lagrimas y todo por ese engreído.

Su relación por así decirlo se basaba en odio y amor.

Draco se arrepentía por haber dicho eso, él sabia que la quería, por que amar…digamos que ese sentimiento estaba muy lejos de un Malfoy. Él siempre estaba rodeado de chicas pero ninguna la quería, solo le atraían físicamente y ahora quiere a su enemiga. Todo esto le resultaba confuso para Draco incluso estaba asustado, tenia miedo, si un Malfoy tenia miedo pero no a una cosa, tenia miedo a sus sentimientos de no poder controlarlos, miedo por sentir algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida, nadie le había demostrado cariño, nadie ni su madre ni su padre.

"No debí haber sido tan cruel. No debí haber dicho eso, ella tiene razón lo que estoy haciendo es engañarme de que no siento algo por ella, pero no quiero sentir esto no quiero" Pensó Draco cuando de repente se detuvo. Había llegado a la puerta que conducía al despacho de Snape.

-Llegamos –dijo él volteando hacia atrás, pero cuando lo hizo solo se encontró con el aire por que Hermione no estaba, al parecer él estaba muy concentrado que no se percato que ella se había ido.

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente, se sentía insignificante, se sentía basura, se sentía horrible, sentía que le estaban acuchillando millones de cuchillos en su corazón cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho Draco. Ella lo quería, ella empezó a creer que tal ves si podría cambiar que podría ser como un humano corriente y que podría sentir incluso enamorarse.

-Que tonta fui al creer que se podría enamorar de mi, tan solo soy…yo –susurró para ella misma.

Dos personas entraron de golpe a la habitación, sin duda eran los dos mejores amigos de Hermione que había descuidado y todo gracias a ese Malfoy.

-Hermione ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Ron acercándose a ella -te vimos corriendo llorando hacia aquí.

-¿Fue Malfoy verdad? –preguntó ahora Harry sentándose en la cama de Hermione al igual que Ron.

Hermione solo estaba acostada de boca-abajo con el rostro dando hacia un lado, al lado opuesto de ellos para que no la vieran.

-Fue él –dijo Ron al ver que Hermione no decía nada –déjame partirle toda su -fue interrumpido.

-Déjenlo, no vale la pena –susurró Hermione aunque los dos habían escuchado claramente.

-Pero Hermione –dijo Harry –Bueno dejemos a ese hurón ¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó él tocando la espalda de Hermione con su mano en signo de apoyo para que confesara.

Hermione cerró los ojos dejando una lágrima caer, como las otras millones que derramo. Estaba harta de que siempre la pisotearan, estaba harta de que siempre la dejaran de lado, estaba harta de tanta hipocresía, estaba harta de simplemente existir.

-¿Saben? Eso ya no importa –dijo levantándose y sentándose junto con sus amigos –no hemos estado juntos¿Qué les parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido? –dijo Hermione levantándose y quitándose las lagrimas del rostro.

Los dos asintieron, conocían a su amiga y siempre que evadía una respuesta es que la verdad no quería decirles nada, ellos no la iban a obligar a decir nada así que solo estarían con ella como compañía y como amigos sin reprocharle nada.

Estuvieron como dos horas platicando en las orillas del lago, todos estaban felices. Hermione necesitaba estar así con sus amigos, eran los únicos que la hacían muy feliz, desde la muerte de sus padres adoptivos ellos se habían convertido en su familia.

-Hermione ya nos tenemos que ir, mira que se aproxima una tormenta y una fuerte –dijo Harry viendo el cielo, estaba muy oscuro y soplaba el viento.

-Tiene razón Harry, Herms –dijo Ron al ver que yo seguía acostada en el césped.

-Si quieren vallan adelantándose, yo aurita los alcanzo necesito pensar –dije viendo hacia ellos aun acostada.

Harry y Ron se vieron entre ellos, como padres pensando si darle un permiso a su hija, Hermione se rió un poco, si que se preocupaban con ella pero así los quería no los cambiaria por nada del mundo. "Ni por Draco" Pensó Hermione.

-De acuerdo pero si te tardas iremos por ti eh. –dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió después Harry y Ron se fueron dejando sola a Hermione en las orillas del lago. Empezó a caer gotas del cielo después de segundos se incremento dejando una lluvia fuerte. Hermione por instinto se levantó y se abrazo a si misma, tenía frió.

Hermione estaba empapada de arriba hasta abajo. Tenía mucho frió pero después se le quito. Ya que alguien le puso una chaqueta por atrás.

-No te vallas a enfermar –susurró Draco en el oído de ella.

------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora: Hola, como veran en este cap Draco al fin acepta que le gusta Hermione, que es más que una atración fisica sin embargo no dice que la ama. Espero que les valla gustando el fic, el proximo capítulo pasara algo...mejor esperense hasta el proximo capitulo.

Me alegro mucho de las personas que me dejan reviews , gracias a ustedes sigo el fic ya que con sus reviews me inspiran asi que si quieren un fabuloso cap dejenme reviwes :P

Beso Bybell


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Capitulo 11

Hermione al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella se le erizo la piel. Draco puso sus manos en los hombros de ella para voltearla, cuando lo hizo sus narices se rozaban.

Estaban los dos empapados por la lluvia.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó ella dejando caer algunas lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

-Esto es muy confuso para mi, nunca me he sentido así, entiende que así soy yo –dijo él tomando el rostro de Hermione con sus manos –lo siento si te lastime por lo que dije, no sabia que decir así que dije algo estúpido y cruel para evadir la respuesta –dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione.

-Me hiciste mucho daño Draco –dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo. Lo necesitaba.

-Perdón –dijo acariciando el pelo castaño de Hermione –y ¿Aún quieres una respuesta? –le preguntó a Hermione.

Hermione se separo de Draco para verlo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Una respuesta? –preguntó confundida.

-Si la pregunta que me hiciste, sobre lo que éramos –añadió él.

Hermione se moría de ganas por saber pero ¿Para qué? Para saber algo que ella ya sabia, él nunca la aceptaría como pareja esto estaba claro por su comportamiento.

-Draco –dijo ella separándose completamente de él –me haces daño tal ves no adrede pero lo haces y me duele mucho.

-Lo se, es que esa es una razón¿Estarías conmigo sabiendo como soy? Soy cruel, soy un arrogante, soy un Slytherin , no soy compasivo con nadie incluso no sentía cariño hacia nadie pero llegaste tu y no se que hiciste –dijo Draco sentándose en el césped.

La lluvia había acabado. Hermione se sentó al lado de él.

-Tú también hiciste algo en mí, no eres el único –dijo ella.

-No has respondido mi pregunta –dijo él viéndola.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Estarías conmigo sabiendo como soy? –preguntó él tomando las manos de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió¿Esto era una proposición para ser sur novia?

-Claro que si –gritó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-En ese caso, Hermione Granger ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –le preguntó Draco sonriéndole.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Ella no esperaba esto.

-Acepto –volvió a gritar abrazando a Draco hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-Perfecto, somos oficialmente una pareja – dijo Draco sonriente enseñando su irresistible sonrisa.

Hermione sentía que estaba en el cielo al igual Draco.

-¿Cómo crees que actúen los demás? –preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Draco caminaban hacia el castillo, iban caminando abrazados.

-La verdad no es difícil de adivinar, seguro algunos nos verán sorprendidos, otros con odio pero que mas da. –dijo él sin preocuparse.

"¿Cómo puede actuar así? Yo estoy que me come los nervios" Pensó la castaña.

Estuvieron platicando cosas que no tenían gran relevancia como¿Qué pasaría si Snape se enamora de la profesora de adivinación? Cosas de ese estilo.

-Oh no –exclamó Hermione tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Olvide por completo a Harry y Ron, ellos me iban a esperar pero –Hermione fue interrumpida por Draco.

-No te preocupes me los encontré mientras iba hacia ti, les dije que hablaría contigo y que no se preocuparan –dijo él abriéndole la puerta del castillo, al fin habían llegado.

-¿Tan fácil accedieron? –preguntó sorprendida, ya que ellos la habían visto llorar por él.

-No, pero pues tu sabes como es un Malfoy, siempre consigue lo que quiere –dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione por atrás. Al principio se asusto pero después se rió junto con él.

Habían llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos –dijo Hermione delante del cuadro que llevaba hacia su sala común.

-Bueno, aunque no quiera…-Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Ves como no consigues siempre lo que quieres? –apuntó Hermione sonriendo.

-Buenas noches princesa –dijo primero Draco besando la frente de Hermione y después se fue hacia sus labios para depositar un beso tierno y calido.

Draco después de esto se fue caminando tranquilamente y seguro. Hermione entró hacia su sala común, todo parecía un sueño para ella. Ya todos estaban dormidos, así que entro en su habitación y se encontró con una nota de Harry y Ron que decía que mañana hablaban que había pasado en el lago ya que se fueron a dormir.

Hermione sonrió todo estaba perfecto, se puso una pijama abrigadora para que no tomara un resfriado.

Dos personas durmieron tranquilamente pensando que al día siguiente seria mejor que el anterior…oh cuanto equivocados estaban…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Nota de la autora: **Hola, espero que les valla gustando la historia, les adelanto que va a pasar algo que ni se imaginan….Gracias a todos los que me dejan review :D me dan ánimos para seguir el fic ;) Hasta el próximo cap Besos Bybell


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K Rowling.**

Capitulo 12

Hermione despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ayer aunque había llorado por otro lado se había hecho novia oficial de Draco. Eso era mas de lo que podía imaginar incluso soñar. Se levantó a bañarse, pero esta ves se tardó varios minutos en escoger su ropa, quería verse hermosa para él. Se puso unos jeans y una blusa que le llegaba de largo hasta los codos en los brazos, era de color café, como su pelo y sus ojos.

Hermione bajó hacia su sala, ya que todas las chicas estaban dormidas aún. En la sala se encontraban Ron y Harry estaban jugando ajedrez, pero por la cara de Harry seguro que iba perdiendo como siempre.

-Buenos días chicos –dijo Hermione besándolos en la mejilla.

-Nos tienes que contar lo que paso en el lago –dijo Ron moviendo una pieza de ajedrez.

-De acuerdo les diré, pero lo resumiré. Soy novia oficial de Draco –gritó Hermione abrazando a mas no poder a Ron y a Harry.

Harry y Ron solo sonrieron hace mucho que no veían a Hermione feliz sin embargo estaban preocupados pero decidieron mejor callarse.

-¿No es genial? –preguntó ella sentándose en el sillón con un sonrisa.

-Si claro que lo es –dijo Ron como buen amigo.

-Bueno chicos los veo en el comedor, iré a la biblioteca por un libro que me falta para pociones –dijo Hermione mientras se despedía de ellos.

-Oye Harry creo que tendremos que cuidar a Hermione de ese estúpido –dijo Ron dejando de jugar ajedrez ya que su mente no se lo permitía solo pensaba en Hermione.

-Lo se Ron, no estoy seguro de las intenciones de ese Malfoy, pero estoy seguro que no son nada buenas –dijo Harry.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisota en su rostro. Todo le estaba saliendo bien hasta que sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo por atrás y le tapo la boca. Hermione trató de gritar pero no podía por la gigantesca mano que le impedía.

-Tranquila soy yo –dijo Draco en el oído de ella –sígueme –dijo agarrando la mano de ella.

Hermione no quiso decir ni preguntar ya que se le veía muy serio y enojado y con muchas emociones, aún no lograba distinguirlos en él. Caminaron por el lago, entraron al bosque prohibido.

-Draco, no podemos entrar aquí –dijo ella soltando la mano de él.

Draco volteó y cuando lo hizo ella vio que estaba triste ya que sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Draco ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo ella preocupada -¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sucede? –preguntó acercándose a él.

-No…ven pronto lo sabrás –dijo él tomando su mano otra ves.

Hermione antes pensaba que iba a darle algo o una sorpresa pero ahora estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a llorar a Draco y que para que lo hiciera debía ser algo muy malo.

-Llegamos –dijo él parándose en medio del bosque, en ese lugar era como un circulo en donde no había árboles, solo habían personas alrededor con capuchas negras. "Mortifagos" Pensó Hermione.

-Ven tenemos que ir al centro –dijo él tomando su mano pero Hermione la soltó.

-No Draco, no quiero ir allá –dijo ella señalando el centro –Me quiero ir –dijo ella volteándose pero Draco la agarro por atrás.

-Por favor no te vallas –dijo él susurrándole al oído –te necesito mas que nunca.

Hermione sintió millones de cosas cuando dijo eso Draco pero ¿Para que la necesitaba?

-De acuerdo –dijo ella volteándose y tomando la mano de él.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de los mortifagos, Hermione sentía como todos la veían. Se sentía acorralada de un modo aunque sabia que Draco nunca haría algo donde ella saldría lastimada ¿Cierto?

-Muy bien Hermione –dijo Draco viéndola a los ojos y tomando sus brazos –Pronto vendrá mi padre y te dará dos opciones, no importa que te diga escoge la primera –susurró Draco para que los mortifagos no escucharan.

-Draco ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –preguntó viendo a su alrededor, toda esta situación la estaba incomodando –por favor vamonos –dijo ella suplicándole con la mirada.

Draco solo volteo para otro lado, por que sabía que no se podría resistir a ella.

"Es lo mejor, lo siento Hermione" Pensó Draco.

-Bien ya que todos estamos listos es hora de empezar –dijo Lucios con una capucha negra puesta. –Bien Draco te puedes retirar –dijo dirigiéndola la mirada a Draco.

-Si padre –dijo Draco viendo a Hermione y se volteo caminando.

-Draco..¿Qué haces? –preguntó caminando hacia él –detente Draco no me dejes aquí –dijo Hermione abrazándolo por atrás.

-Lo siento pero esto lo hago por tu bien –dicho esto se quitó encima a Hermione y se fue caminado lento, cada paso que daba para Hermione eran cuchilladas pero lo que ella no sabía era que Draco también las sentía pero con mas dolor.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer en los ojos de ella, se sentía engañada, traicionada. Draco la había traído allí sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Bien, Hermione –dijo Lucius para llamar su atención –te daré dos opciones a elegir

Pero primero debes saber lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó ella volteándose y quitándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-Voldemort tu padre ha muerto –dijo Lucius acercándose.

Hermione no le había servido de nada quitarse las lágrimas porque empezaron a salir más de sus ojos castaños.

-No es cierto…me estas mintiendo mi padre no puede estar muerto –gritó ella.

-Lo es, así que ya no hay quien tome su lugar a menos que tú lo hagas y seguir sus planes de destruir a Harry y a las sangres sucias.

-Nunca haría algo como eso –gritó, estaba desesperada por salir así que intentaría salir con su varita, así que puso su mano en su bolsillo y vio que no estaba. La verdad es que Draco cuando la había tapado la boca le había sacado su varita.

-Te doy dos opciones. Una es que tomes el puesto o la segunda que no lo tomas, decide –dijo Lucius viéndola.

La mente de Hermione trabaja al cien por ciento ¿Por qué había dicho Draco que tomara la primera a cualquier costa? ¿Qué tenia que ver Draco en todo esto? Millones de preguntas rondaban por su mente. Como no le encontraba razón a todo esto seguiría a su corazón.

-La primera –pronunció muy segura para que los demás se la creyeran –tomare el puesto de mi padre.

Después que dijo eso Hermione, todos los mortifagos se empezaron a ver entre si y murmurar cosas, todos estaban sorprendidos menos Lucius que por su rostro estaba enojado y mucho.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, estoy muy segura que esto no se lo esperaban ¿Cierto? Pero no se vallan con la finta todo no es como parece… ¿Por qué Draco había hecho eso? ¿Por qué Lucius estaba enojado de alguna forma?

Esas preguntas espero poder contestarlas en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Espero tener más reviews, ¿Se podrá llegar a los 70, 65 tal vez? Espero que si, así me inspiro más ;) Beso Bybell


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Capìtulo 13

-¿Segura? –preguntó Lucius serio.

Hermione había empezado a dudar. "¿Qué hago? No se si creerle a Draco, me llevo hasta aquí y seguro que él sabia todo esto. Pero mejor sigo con lo que había dicho al parecer eso les causo una gran impresión veré que sucede" Pensó Hermione.

-Si estoy segura, quiero tomar el puesto de mi padre –dijo ella muy seria viendo a todos los mortifagos.

-De acuerdo, acércate –dijo Lucius

-¿Para que? –preguntó preocupada.

-Para hacerte la marca oscura, la líder que ahora eres tú debes tenerla –dijo Lucius acercándose a ella ya que Hermione no se movió.

Hermione no había pensado en ese detalle. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus amigos al ver la marca oscura? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella misma?

-Ah –gritó Hermione al sentir como su piel de su brazo derecho le quemaba. Era un dolor terrible. Hermione nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su cuerpo, después de unos minutos el dolor cesó y vio como en su brazo estaba la marca oscura.

-Bien ya no hay marcha atrás –dijo Lucius hacia Hermione después se dirigió a los mortifagos –saluden a su reina la hija de mi Lord –dijo Lucius arrodillándose hacia ella, aunque se veía mas obligado al hacerlo ya que aún tenia esa cara de enojado.

Después de unos segundos todos los mortifagos se arrodillaron hacia ella también. Hermione estaba mas que confundida y aterrada, ya tenia la marca atrás, como había dicho Lucius, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Será mejor que valla a Hogwarts mi reina han de estar preocupados por usted y lo ultimo que queremos es levantar sospechas –dijo el mayor de los Malfoys.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella corriendo. No quería estar ahí más segundos.

Hermione corrió por el bosque, lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se las dedicaba hacia dos personas….Voldemort y Draco. Hermione no sabia que pronto derramaría lagrimas otra vez por ellos pero con diferentes sentimientos.

Hermione había llegado hacia el castillo. Caminaba por los pasillos, Hermione agradecía internamente que la marca oscura estuviera abajo del brazo así era mas fácil ocultarla, solo tenia el brazo al lado de su cuerpo y no se veía nada.

-Hermione –gritó Harry y Ron a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Estabas llorando? –preguntó Harry al ver rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

-Si…pero luego les cuento ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-Es Malfoy, desde que llego esta muy raro, no quiere ver a nadie incluso en la clase de pociones no se burlo de ninguno de Gryffindor solo estaba viendo el suelo y como que había estado llorando –dijo Ron.

-Iré a ver que sucede –dijo Hermione corriendo, después se acordó que no había ido a clases y ellos no le habían preguntado donde estaba "Seguro luego me preguntaran" Pensó ella.

Hermione corría por los pasillos para ir hacia la sala común de Slytherin seguro ahí debía estar como siempre. Dio vuelta en una esquina y vio algo que nunca se esperaba ver.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba Draco besando a Pansy y al parecer no era un simple beso. Draco estaba encima de Pansy besándose.

-No se como había pensado que podías cambiar –gritó Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pues ya vez, pensaste mal –dijo Draco sin poder mirarla.

-Vete sangre sucia estas interrumpiéndonos ¿Verdad Draco? –dijo Pansy

-Vete Hermione –dijo Draco viendo hacia el suelo, no la miraba la verdad le daba vergüenza pero así debía ser, su vida de eso constituía de dolores y de traiciones.

Draco se había acostumbrado que siempre que tenia algo que quería se lo arrebataban, aunque sonara extraño él no se estaba arrebatando a Hermione sino alguien con mas poder.

-Mírame –gritó ella desesperada al ver que él no la veía –ten el valor y dímelo en mi cara¿Para ti no significó nada lo de nosotros? Todo para ti era un juego ¿Cierto? –gritó acercándose a Draco –contéstame.

Draco se estaba desesperando todo lo que estaba haciendo se había echado a perder.

-Tu no sabes nada, cállate –gritó parándose y acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué no se nada? Oh no claro que lo se, se que me traicionaste –gritó ella.

-Draco no le hagas caso a esa sangre sucia mejor vamonos –dijo ella en tono meloso.

-Adelántate quiero platicar con ella –contestó él sin dejar de ver a Hermione.

-Pero ¿Qué le ves a esa? –gritó Pansy desesperada al ver que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Solo vete –gritó viendo a Pansy.

Pansy no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo. La verdad nunca lo había visto tan enojado, desesperado y triste.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron viendo por unos segundos o tal ves minutos. Se odiaban pero al mismo tiempo se amaban.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –preguntó ella dejando caer lagrimas –la otra ves me hiciste lo mismo, siempre haces algo y después lo arreglas con un simple perdón…pero esta ves no. Adiós Draco y para siempre –dijo ella dejando caer lagrimas, después se volteo para caminar.

-Espera, es que tu no entiendes, lo único que hacia era protegerte –dijo él agarrando el brazo de ella para que no se fuera.

-¿Protegerme? El que no entiende eres tu –gritó ella –mi padre esta muerto y no se por que no se nada –ahora mas lagrimas caían de su rostro –y encima tengo la marca oscura y seguí tu consejo decidí la primera opción soy la sucesora de Voldemort –dijo dejándose caer para estar en rodillas en el suelo llorando.

-Herms –dijo Draco agachándose hacia ella.

-No, no te me acerques –susurró –lo único que me haces es daño.

-Perdón, es lo último que te quiero hacer, es que estoy confundido. No se que es lo que siento por ti, no se si te ame pero lo que si se es que te quiero y sin ti no puedo vivir –dijo Draco agachándose hacia ella y quitando las manos que le cubrían el rostro de ella.

-Yo tampoco se lo que siento, a veces quiero estrangularte por las cosas que haces pero también te quiero –dijo ella quitándose las lagrimas.

-¿Y si nos damos otra oportunidad? Para descubrir que es lo que sentimos.

Hermione lo miro confundida, como se atrevía a decir eso si ase unos minutos se estaba besando con otra.

-¡Como dices eso! Acabas de besarte con Pansy y vienes a decirme que quieres otra oportunidad –gritó ella parándose.

-Es que me bese con ella para protegerte –gritó él también.

-Wow que bien me defiendes y seguro que tu no te opusiste a defenderme ¿Verdad? –gritó.

-Creo que no es el lugar de hablar de eso vamos hacia el lago –dijo tomando la mano de Hermione y dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

Nadie hablaba, solo caminaban hacia el lago cuando una ves estuvieron allí habló Hermione.

-Bien ¿de que quieres hablar? –dijo ella ya tranquilizada.

-Bien quiero hablar de… -no pudo terminar su frase ya que cayo al suelo desmayado.

-Draco –grito hacia él -¿Qué te pasa? Draco contéstame.

Poco a poco el pelo rubio se convirtió en negro, los ojos grises en verdes. Era Zabinni.

-Pero tú. –dijo Hermione confundida.

-Es increíble lo que pueden hacer una poción de multijugos y una buena actuación –dijo agarrando a Hermione para que no escapara.

-Ah suéltame imbécil –gritó ella tratando de zafarse.

-Oh no de aquí no te vas –dijo agarrándola mas fuerte de la cintura y de los brazos.

--------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, wow tuve 66 reviews pensé que iba a tener menos ;) Ahora vamos por los 70 o 75…Depende de ustedes ;) Bueno este capitulo fue muy facil de escribir solamente que al ultimo se me había ocurrido una idea lo de que era Zabinni en ves de Draco…Espero que les allá gustado eso ;) Bueno hasta el siguiente cap :D Déjenme reviwes porfa..Bybell


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Capitulo 14

-Pansy has visto a Hermione no la he visto –preguntó Draco preocupado.

-No la he visto Draquito –dijo ella fingiendo no saber ya que sabia perfectamente que estaba con Zabinni. Ese había sido su plan, actuar que se besaban pero Zabinni en forma de Draco y ya en el lago él se la llevaría muy lejos.

-Si la vez dile que la busco –dijo yéndose caminando aunque estaba preocupado seguía con su caminar seguro.

-Espera –dijo ella -¿Y si la buscamos juntos? –preguntó –es mas fácil que la encontremos así.

Draco lo pensó unos segundos aunque no quería ella tenia razón era más fácil encontrarla si eran dos.

-De acuerdo –dijo él siguiendo su camino. Pansy se puso al lado de él.

"Ni sabes lo que le espera a tu querida Hermione" Pensó Pansy con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Su venganza se haría realidad.

----------------------

-Suéltame imbécil –gritó Hermione tratando de zafarse pero Zabinni era mas fuerte que ella por mucho.

-Jajaja de aquí no te vas, no vas a regresar a Hogwarts –le susurro al oído.

Hermione al escuchar eso se quedo quieta. ¿Cómo podía existir en el mundo alguien como Zabinni? Así esta el mundo en estos días.

-Draco –susurró Hermione.

Zabinni al escuchar eso la empujo y Hermione cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en ese? Que no ves que esta jugando contigo…ajaj no me digas que creías que Draco te amaba y que eras la única mujer en su vida –dijo Zabinni, después se acerco a ella aún en el suelo –estas tan equivocada.

-No es cierto, él si me quiere lo se –dijo Hermione tratando de no dejar caer lagrimas pero era imposible –y no tengo que demostrarte nada.

-Estúpida –dijo agarrándola para que se levantara.

-Quítate –gritó empujándolo.

-Mira nadie te va a salvar así que decides tú, ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? -preguntó agitándola de los brazos.

Hermione quería mandarle un hechizo a Zabinni pero no tenia su varita por la culpa de Draco. "Si es que lo veo me las pagara" Pensó ella mientras Zabinni la veía con una sonrisa.

---------------------

-Draco ya me canse ¿Qué tal si descansamos? –preguntó Pansy agotada llevaban varias horas buscándola.

-Si quieres vete tu yo no me voy hasta que la encuentre –dijo Draco preocupado moviendo su cabeza por todos lados buscándola.

-¿La quieres? Digo ¿La amas? –preguntó ella con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia que saber que era lo que él sentía por esa Hermione.

-No se pero lo que si se es que no puedo vivir sin ella, la quiero incluso pienso que la amo aunque no se lo demuestre ya que para mi es difícil dar cariño hacia alguien también el amor –dijo él viendo a Pansy -¿Por qué la pregunta? –preguntó curioso.

Pansy cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, lo que estaba a punto de hacer sabia que estaba mal para ella pero sabía que era lo mejor. El dolor era inmenso cuando Draco la rechazaba pero mas seria ver a Draco destrozado por una mujer que no era ella. Pansy sabía lo que se sentía y no quería que él sufriera, no por su culpa.

-Yo se donde esta –dijo Pansy.

------------

Hermione se encontraba en una cabaña secreta no muy lejos de Hogwarts. Estaba recostada en una cama.

-Despierta –susurró alguien a sus oídos.

Hermione poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos. Primero vio una silueta después reconoció que era un hombre después vio sus ojos unos grises y profundos inmediatamente supo quien era.

-Draco –gritó ella abrazándolo -¿Por qué me dejaste ahí en el bosque? –preguntó llorando.

-Tranquila…-susurró Draco acariciando su cabello –luego te cuento primero hay que salir de aquí –dijo él agarrando la mano de ella y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera…¿Zabinni donde esta? –preguntó ella confundida ya que no recordaba nada desde que Zabinni la raptó.

-Ya me ocupe de él –dijo Draco fríamente.

Hermione se quedo callado, no lo había matado ¿Cierto?.

-¿Lo..mataste? –preguntó Hermione mientras él agarraba su escoba para volar.

Draco solo le hizo seña a Hermione de que se subiera delante de él en la escoba. Hermione se acercó y se subió a la escoba.

-No lo mate si es lo que quieres saber…-contestó el mientras volaban por el bosque hacia Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces si le hiciste daño?

-Claro que si, casi me arrebata a lo que mas quiero –dijo él sonriendo hacia ella.

Aunque no se demostraban mucho que se querían ellos lo sabían. Se entendían a pesar de que él era frío y cruel a veces. Lo que no sabían era que poco a poco demostrarían cuanto se amaban.

--------------

**Nota de la autora:** Hola wow! no saben lo contenta que estoy, pensaba que iba a tener como 75 reviews y obtuve 77. Es el primer capitulo que recibo como 11 es mi record XD Espero tener en este capitulo también muchos: D.

Respecto al fic no quise poner la pelea de Draco y Zabinni por que la verdad me saldría horrible así que eso de la pelea se los dejo en su imaginación. En el próximo capitulo se enteraran cosas como si Voldemort esta muerto y eso. Agregare también lo más esperado LA MAMA DE HERMIONE. Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo…

Hasta la próxima. Bybell


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Capitulo 15

Llegaron a Hogwarts en unos minutos como había dicho antes la cabaña no estaba muy lejos del colegio.

-Llegamos –dijo él mientras se bajaba él de la escoba y ella también.

-Draco –dijo ella -¿En serio mi padre esta muerto? ¿En serio ahora soy la sucesora de Voldemort? ¿O todo lo que había pasado era mentira? –preguntó ella confundida.

Draco la miró, la amaba pero no sabia como demostrarlo a él nunca le enseñaron a decir te quiero nunca se lo habían dicho. Pero si quería estar con ella él debía cambiar y Draco lo sabía.

-No es mentira lo que paso si fue real –dijo decidido después se acerco y le susurró –vamos adentro y te cuento –la tomo de la mano y se fueron hacia adentro.

Caminaban por los pasillos ¿Qué es lo que le tenía que contar? ¿Qué pasaba? Habían llegado a un cuarto secreto al parecer ya que Hermione no lo conocía, nadie lo conocía seguramente solo los Slytherin sabían de la existencia de ese cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó ella al ver que estaban ya solos en el cuarto.

-Escúchame bien Herms –dijo él agarrando los brazos de ella con cuidado –todo eso de que Voldemort ha muerto es una mentira. Voldemort hizo eso para comprobar si eras confiable y si no lo eras te mataría en el bosque, ese era su plan –dijo él quitando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Hermione.

-¿Entonces nunca le importe cierto? –preguntó ella dejando caer mas lagrimas, Draco asintió la cabeza - ¡Como puede ser así! ¡Soy su hija! –gritó abrazando a Draco muy fuerte y en su pecho rompió a llorar.

-Cuanto lo lamentó..todo eso de que quería verte todo lo que te dijo era una mentira… -dijo él acariciando su pelo –pero lo que yo dije si es verdad. Te amo Hermione –dijo él besando la frente de ella.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos. Al fin había escuchado esas dos palabras que ansiaba escuchar….ella lo amaba tanto sin importar si era frió o cruel.

-Yo también –dijo ella volviendo a abrazarlo.

Después de esas confesiones se besaron tiernamente.

-Mira –dijo ella enseñándole la marca oscura de su brazo.

Draco miró el brazo de ella, lo tomó y lo besó.

-Yo no le veo nada de raro –dijo él

-¿Estas ciego? Tengo la marca oscura –dijo ella señalando la marca oscura de su brazo.

-¿Y? He visto muchas personas con esa marca –dijo él enseñando la suya.

-Si pero es que tu…olvídalo –dijo ella sentándose en un sillón verde con plateado.

Draco se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Te digo algo que te va a alegrar? –preguntó él sonriendo.

-Dime –dijo ella quitándose las lágrimas.

-Esa marca que tienes en el brazo es falsa…Voldemort es él único que puede hacer esa marca y él no te la hizo –dijo él tomando el brazo de ella y con unas palabras que Hermione no entendió la marca empezó a desaparecer.

Hermione solo sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes –dijo él –como quiera mi deber era quitártela y decirte la verdad.

-¿Tu deber? –preguntó ella.

-Si ese era mi deber si aceptabas era por que le eras fiel y eso significaba que eras de nuestro bando así que te podía decir la verdad pero si decías que no querías ocupar su lugar te matarían ahí mismo –dijo él besando el hombro de ella.

-Tenían todo planeado –dijo ella.

-Somos mortifagos…siempre sabemos que hacer.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos –dijo ella viendo el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea.

-Esta bien –dijo él tomando la mano de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos agarrados de la mano, todos los veían asombrados…las admiradoras de Draco veían a Hermione con odio y envidia. Algunos estaban tristes otros felices otros sorprendidos incluso varios chicos y chicas se tallan los ojos para ver si lo que veían era real. Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos.

Ambos sentían y sabían que todas las personas los miraban pero a ellos no les importaba. Se amaban y nadie les impediría que estuvieran juntos.

-¿No te incomoda que todo el mundo no este viendo? –preguntó ella en susurró para que él solo escuchara.

Draco siguió caminando y contestó la pregunta después de unos segundos.

-No…que todos sepan que amo y estoy con la mejor mujer del mundo…que me tengan envidia –dijo Draco sonriendo caminando aunque eso para Hermione fue realmente tierno y hermoso, a Draco le había costado decirlo, no por que no lo sintiera, si no porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno en ese caso que me miren –dijo ella sonriendo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Y que vean esto –dijo enseguida besando a Hermione tiernamente como antes lo habían hecho.

Todas las personas del pasillo dijeron un claro "Oh" algunos lo dijeron con ternura otros sorprendidos y las admiradoras con odio.

-¿Por qué el beso? –preguntó ella cuando sus labios se separaron de los de él.

-¿Acaso no puedo? –preguntó confundido.

Hermione rió un poco al ver la cara de Draco.

-Claro que puedes ¿Eso hacen los novios no? –dijo besándolo otra ves.

-Vamonos a clases –dijo él caminando agarrado de la mano de Hermione.

-De acuerdo.

Así se fueron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a su clase. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Hermione vio a sus dos mejores amigos que le apartaban un lugar. Los extrañaba había pasado ya varios días sin verlos. Draco pudo ver que Hermione miraba sus dos amigos. Él sabia que ella los extrañaba así que hizo lo que cualquier enamorado haría por su amada.

-Draco…¿te importa si.. –no pudo completar ya que Draco la interrumpió.

-Ve con ellos yo me siento donde siempre –respondió con una sonrisa y besando la mano de ella. Después se fue a su asiento de siempre pero ahora no estaba Zabinni solo Goyle y un chico que tomo el lugar de Zabinni.

Hermione sonrió la verdad es que Draco estaba cambiando ya no era frió ahora era mas calido y cariñoso. Hermione cada vez se enamoraba más de él.

-Hola chicos –dijo ella sentándose con ellos –los extrañe.

-Nosotros también Herms –dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Yo más –dijo ahora Ron también abrazándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo mientras no he estado? –preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Nada interesante –dijo Ron –ah ya si pasó algo…como no estabas para explicarme una poción saque un 7 en pociones –dijo Ron recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Bueno no te preocupes para la siguiente prueba te explico –dijo Hermione para animar a su amigo.

-Ya estas –dijo él volviendo a sonreír.

-Oye no es por ser metiche ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu… "padre" y Draco? –preguntó Harry ya que cuando Hermione y Ron platicaban Harry vio a Draco y él sonreía viéndola a ella.

-Con Draco va de lo mejor de veras que lo amo mucho y él a mi –dijo ella suspirando.

-¿Y con ya sabes quien? –preguntó Harry interesado mas en ese tema que el de Malfoy.

-Les cuento en la noche –susurró al ver que el profesor había entrado al salón a dar su clase.

La clase para Hermione fue excelente había extrañado trabajar aun que suene raro ella estaba apuntando lo que decía el profesor. Harry se copiaba de lo que escribía Herms ya que él siempre se le pasaba todo no escribía tan rápido, por otro lado estaba Ron dormido con su cabeza recargada en la mesa sus pergaminos estaban un poco mojados por la saliva que dejaba caer. Hermione le dio mucha risa lo de Ron pero se controló para seguir apuntando.

En el lado de los Sly estaba Draco apuntando lo que estaba en el pizarrón pero a veces se perdía por quedarse mirando hacia Hermione, todo lo que ella hacia era hermoso incluso como movía los pies de repente o se cambiaba de postura para sentarse. Todo era perfecto en ella.

Si Hermione hubiera estado atrás hubiera estado igual que Draco. Lo vería sin parar y lo estuviera admirando.

La clase acabó Hermione se despidió de sus amigos al ver que Draco la esperaba en la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella sonriente.

-Quiero decirte algo que no debería decirlo pero creo que tienes que saberlo –dijo él serio.

Hermione se había empezado a asustar ¿Qué era esa cosa que le quería decir? ¿Era malo o bueno?

-Pero aquí es peligroso vamos a un lugar mas alejado.

-Ya se en el lago –dijo ella

-Vamos hacia allá entonces.

Se dirigieron hacia el lago mientras caminaban no hababan cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –preguntó ella sentándose en el pasto enfrente del lago.

-Te diré quien es tu madre –dijo él –mereces saberlo.

------

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos….Ahora si les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá quien es la madre de Hermione. Creo que en este capitulo se aclaran algunas dudas de que Voldemort nunca la quiso solo actuaba para que se uniera su bando por eso la prueba de que él había muerto y comprobar si ella era fiel.

Aparte que en este capitulo Draco se esta soltando más esta siendo mas cariñoso que para mi como escritora se me hace muy difícil pero espero que les valla gustando:) Estoy escribiendo otro fic de esta pareja pero aun no la publico no se si lo haré si lo hago les aviso:) Beso Bybell


	16. Chapter 16

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la maravillosa escrito JK Rowling.**

Capitulo 16

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, al fin sabría quien era su madre, había esperado mucho este momento.

-¿Quién…es? –preguntó ella temerosa por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

Draco la vio por unos segundos sabia que la verdad le dolería mucho a Hermione pero ella tenia el derecho de saber.

-Hermione tu eres especial y no por que yo te ame si no por que lo eres –empezó a decir Draco –tu no tienes mama –dijo Draco abrazando a Hermione al ver que empezó a llorar.

-¿Cómo no voy a tener mama? No entiendo –dijo ella llorando –debo de tener –dijo aferrándose más en los brazos de rubio.

-No tienes, Voldemort te creó mediante magia al igual que él revivió. Tú así naciste pero tú si eres humana y él no –dijo Draco acariciando el cabello castaño de Hermione.

-¿Pero como puede ser eso posible? –preguntó Hermione ya tranquila.

-Mira Voldemort es tu padre por que él uso su sangre para que nacieras por así decirlo pero también tengo entendido que uso sangre de una muggle mujer y de un hombre y la de Voldemort.

-Entonces si tengo una madre –dijo ella apartándose del rubio.

-Supongo que si –dijo él sonriendo al ver que la castaña se había recuperado.

-¿Quién es? Quiero conocerla.. –dijo ella decidida.

-Ya lo hiciste –dijo él.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya los conociste eran tu padres adoptivos…ellos pusieron sangre…al ver que no podían tener hijos llegó un mago y les dijo que podrían tener uno hasta con su sangre ellos aceptaron de inmediato y para que fueras una bruja Voldemort puso de su sangre… ¿Entiendes ahora? –preguntó el rubio ya que todo eso era muy revoltoso.

Hermione solo asintió con su cabeza. ¿Qué se supone que era ella? ¿Un fenómeno?

Eso era lo que Hermione pensaba ahora tal ves esa era la razón de que era muy extraña que le encantaban las clases y que nadie se quería juntar con ella por que tal ves en el fondo era una fenómeno y que todos lo sabían menos ella hasta ahora.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Draco al ver que Hermione miraba el lago pensativamente.

-Nada…solo que soy un fenómeno –dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

-No digas eso –dijo el rubio serio –tu no eres un fenómeno ¿entendiste? No lo eres.

-¿Cómo sabes? Fui creada por medio de magia si no fuera por Vol…-le costaba decir su nombre a estas alturas –si no fuera por ya sabes quien no estaría aquí yo no debería existir –dijo ella llorando.

-No digas eso –dijo él acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuerte –no digas eso tu estas aquí por que así debe ser….te amo Hermione y solo importa eso –dijo él besándola en los labios.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido.

-Pues que has cambiado ya no eres frío es más eres cariñoso conmigo –dijo ella volviéndolo a besar.

-Digamos que necesitaba un cambio –dijo él besando la frente de ella.

-Me gusta ese cambio.

-A mi también –dijo él abrazándola.

-¿Draco que pasara ahora? Me refiero a que, como podré volver a ver a Voldemort a los ojos no creo poder hacerlo no desde que se la verdad –dijo ella aun abrazada por el rubio.

Draco no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo le harían? Nunca había pensado en eso.

-Eso no importa ahora –dijo él –eso lo pensaremos luego –dijo con una sonrisa para animar a Hermione.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo ella al ver que el sol ya no estaba –Harry y Ron han de estar preocupados –dijo mientras se levantaba.

-De acuerdo –dijo él mientras caminaba junto con Hermione.

Ambos caminaban hacia el castillo.

-Toma –dijo Draco poniéndole a Hermione su capa al ver que ella tenía frío.

-Gracias –dijo ella sonrojada. Cada día lo quería más.

-¿Le vas a decir a Potter y a Weasley lo que te dije? –preguntó Draco ya que estaban ya en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"_Al menos ya no los insulta como antes tal ves ahora los llame por su apellido pero tal ves algún día los llame por su nombre…y claro que si les diré son mis mejores amigos" _Pensó Hermione.

-Claro que les diré Draco...ellos son mis mejores amigos –dijo ella.

Draco respiró hondo. Después de unos segundos dijo lo que pensaba.

-De acuerdo pero solo a ellos esta información que te di no deberías saberla –susurró –si saben que te lo dije me mataran.

El rostro de Hermione se puso pálido. ¿Matarlo?

"_Le importo…esta arriesgando su vida para que yo supiera la verdad de mi madre…Dios lo amo tanto…Es perfecto" _Pensó Hermione.

Hermione lo abrazó con tal fuerza que casi el rubio se asfixia.

-Gracias –dijo ella besándolo.

-De nada –dijo él sonriendo amaba cuando Hermione lo abrazaba o lo besaba de repente.

-Tengo que dormir –dijo ella despidiéndose de él.

-Al menos sueña conmigo…por que yo lo haré –dijo Draco besándola y después se fue caminando hacia su sala común.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía como se alejaba Draco. Entró a su sala común no había casi nadie al decir verdad solo algunos de primero y algunos de otros niveles.

-¿Hermione donde has estado? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Hola.. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que estuve ocupada. Al fin se supo la mama de Hermione o algo por el estilo. Se que esto esta revuelto así que si les quedó alguna duda del nacimiento de Hermione díganme en el review y les explico en el siguiente capitulo ;)

Ame a Draco como le da su capa a Hermione para que no se muera de frió…que hermoso pero en el siguiente capitulo pondré la pelea que tuvieron Draco y Zabinni y verán el lado malvado de Draco…Besos Bybell

¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! De veras que me alegra mucho leer todos sus reviews :) me alegran el día cuando los leo: D


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa JK Rowling.**

Capitulo 17

-Harry me asustaste –dijo Hermione tocando su pecho con su mano.

-Perdón no queríamos asustarte es solo que estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo Ron.

-Estaba con Draco –dijo ella sentándose en el sillón los chicos la imitaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Por favor Herms 7 años de amistad creo que eso es suficiente para saber cuando te pasa algo –dijo Ron mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón –dijo ella.

Hermione les contó todo sobre Voldemort y que fue creada por magia al igual que él revivo y lo de la sangre muggle contó todo.

-Pero nadie puede saber –dijo ella –Draco esta arriesgando su vida.

-Wow –dijo Ron –y pensaba que mi familia era extraña.

-Ron –dijo Hermione en forma de regaño –tu familia es muy buena.

-Eso es cierto Ron –agregó Harry.

-De acuerdo –dijo Ron al sentirse un poco presionado por las miradas de sus amigos.

Hermione bostezó la verdad estaba muy cansada con todo eso del asunto de su mama.

-Chicos me iré a dormir, buenas noches –dijo ella mientras besaba las mejillas de sus dos amigos –gracias por todo.

Hermione entró a la habitación todas estaban dormidas. Se dirigió hacia el closet sacó la pijama, la verdad fue la primera que encontró. Después de tener puesta la pijama se dirigió a su cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente despertó con una sonrisa, ya sabia quienes eran sus padres y eran los adoptivos que la habían acogido y educado. Los quería mucho y ahora mas por saber la verdad. Se arregló rápidamente ya que quería ver a Draco lo necesitaba ver ya no podía estar mas sin él.

Hermione corría entre los pasillos, eso era muy raro de ella pero estaba corriendo y todo por un Slytherin. Mientras corría chocó con alguien.

-Auch, lo siento much….-Hermione no acabó la palabra ya que se había dado cuenta que era Zabinni y se veía muy mal se veía golpeado y dañado.

-Espero que estés contenta –dijo él siguiendo su caminata.

Hermione se quedó por unos minutos pensando. ¿Eso le había hecho Draco? Con tan solo pensarlo a Hermione le daba escalofríos no podría ser el mismo Draco tierno y cariñoso ¿O si?

Hermione se fue corriendo hacia el gran comedor y se encontró en la puerta del gran comedor al que quería ver.

-Te estaba esperando –dijo Draco y beso los labios de ella.

-Draco tenemos que hablar –dijo ella preocupada –acabo de ver a Zabinni y esta fatal ¿Tu le hiciste todo eso? –preguntó ella nerviosa la verdad es que no podía creer que Draco era capaz de hacer aquello.

Draco solo se separo de la castaña y se sentó en el suelo. Se puso a ver sus manos y el suelo no miraba a Hermione.

-¿Draco estas bien? –preguntó ella -¿Por qué le hiciste eso? Estuvo muy mal de tu parte –dijo ella sentándose al lado de él y tomando su mano.

-También lo que hizo él –dijo sin aún ver a Hermione.

-Puede que tengas razón pero..-Draco la interrumpió.

-No trates de darme un sermón ¿Si? Hice lo que debía hacer –gritó separándose de Hermione y parándose.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –preguntó ella parándose también –no estoy justificando lo que hizo él, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero tu también casi lo matas –gritó ella enojada. Hermione estaba alterada por lo que Draco le había hecho a Zabinni.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? Estas enojada por que te defendí y te salve la vida o lo que sea –gritó él también enojado.

-Eso no es el punto y no me ataques con la pregunta que te hice –gritó ella acercándose a él estaba muy enojada por que él no entendía a lo que se refería –no estoy enojada por eso…lo estoy por que te excediste con Zabinni.

-¿Me excedí? Yo no lo pienso así, casi me arrebata a lo que más amo en este mundo –gritó acercándose a ella –merecía más de lo que le hice.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste? –preguntó Hermione dejando de gritar tenia curiosidad por lo que le había hecho.

-¿De veras quieres saber? –preguntó él también tranquilo ya que Hermione por así decirlo le contagio la tranquilidad.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo….-dijo él tranquilo sentándose con Hermione en el pasillo.

Flash Back

-¿Dónde la tiene? –gritó Draco a Pansy.

-Tranquilo esta en una cabaña muy cerca de aquí –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No me tranquilizare hasta romperle la cara a ese idiota…-gritó golpeando la pared con su puño.

-Vamos te llevara hacia allá –dijo ella.

Pansy llevó a Draco a un bosque que estaba no muy lejos de Hogwarts.

-Aquí me retiro es un poco mas adelante –dijo ella en su escoba.

-¿No vienes? –preguntó él confundido.

-No…no lo soportaría –dijo ella dejando caer lagrimas.

-Pansy…-dijo él volando en su escoba para acercarse a ella.

-No…mejor ve por ella te esta esperando.

-Tienes razón…-dijo él volando pero después se detuvo –lo siento tanto Pansy –después se fue volando.

Pansy solo sonrió mientras se alejaba de ella. Ya no había oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado, él amaba a otra persona y era correspondido. Pansy se fue volando hacia Hogwarts con lágrimas en el rostro. Pero así es el amor a veces duele….a veces se siente fantástico.

Draco llegó a una cabaña, camino hacia ella y entró. Lo primero que vio fue una cama en frente donde se encontraba la castaña.

-Hermione –gritó él corriendo hacia ella.

-Detente –gritó Zabinni apareciendo en frente de él.

-¡Maldito! –gritó dándole un puñetazo a Zabinni en el rostro. Por el golpe Draco había dejado caer su varita.

-Estúpido no tienes varita –dijo él viendo que la varita de Draco estaba a unos metros de Draco.

-Es lo que tu crees –dijo tirándose al suelo en fin de alcanzar la varita y así lo hizo. Draco sabia que Zabinni era muy lento en ver los movimientos.

-Valla aún no pierdes tu sentido del humor –dijo Zabinni apuntándolo con su varita.

-Vamos afuera y peleemos –gritó Draco ya que no quería pelear allí ya que Hermione se encontraba desmayada y no quería que sufriera algún daño por accidente.

Zabinni salió de la cabaña al igual que Draco. Estaban ellos dos en el bosque.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ambos se apuntaban con sus varitas hasta que Zabinni rompió con el silencio.

-Incárcero –gritó Zabinni.

Las cuerdas iban directo a Draco.

-Impedimenta –gritó Draco protegiéndose de las cuerdas.

-Ese es tu problema siempre estas a la defensiva…-dijo Zabinni enojado ya que había destruido su hechizo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… Confringo –gritó Draco con intención de dañar a Zabinni.

-Cave Inimicum –gritó para defenderse y así lo fue –por eso no debes de enamorarte te hace estúpido y débil como estas ahora mírate ni siquiera me puedes vencer –gritó Zabinni riéndose.

-Eso es lo que pensaba antes pero lo que no sabes que todo esto fue una pequeña actuación ahora si me veras en acción –grito Draco –Confundus.

El hechizo cayó directo a Zabinni esta ves. Zabinni cayó al suelo después se levantó tabaleándose.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Pero que esta pasando? –preguntó –yo estoy peleando contigo ¿Verdad?

-Si que eres estúpido Relaskio –gritó Draco y Zabinni enseguida cayó al suelo de manera brusca.

-Ah –gritó Zabinni de dolor ya que gracias a la caída se había lastimado un brazo y el ojo derecho. Estaba empapado de sangre.

-Y dicen que la venganza no es dulce..-dijo Draco con una sonrisa al ver que Zabinni estaba sufriendo.

-Eres un estúpido tu estas peleando por Hermione cuando ella no te ama –gritó él riéndose.

-Cállate –gritó Draco dándole una patada a Zabinni en las costillas –tu que sabes de amor.

-Se mas que tu, yo fui criado con eso en cambio tu…-susurró Zabinni ya que no podía ni hablar por el dolor que tenia.

-¡Que te calles! –gritó Draco -Conjuntivitis

Zabinni de pronto por causa del hechizo no podía ver nada. Empezó a gritar y le había entrado el pánico. Ya que ciego y todo golpeado era una buena victima para Draco.

-Sufre y sufre…-dijo Draco pisando la cara de Zabinni con su pie y cada ves haciendo más presión –no vuelvas a tocar a Hermione ni siquiera acercarte a ella ¿Entendido? –dijo Draco.

Zabinni solo asintió con la cabeza. Draco hizo más presión en su pie para que a Zabinni le doliera más.

-¡Dímelo! –gritó Draco no convencido de Zabinni.

-De acuerdo…no me le acercare más –gritó él llorando pero no de cobardía o algo por el estilo, lloraba de ira y de coraje por no poderse defender. Ya que su varita al igual que Draco se le cayó al momento de caer al suelo.

-Mas te vale por que esto que te hice no es nada comparado con lo que pensaba hacerte –dijo Draco quitando su pie de la cabeza de Zabinni.

Zabinni solo trago saliva. Sabia que Draco no dejaría esto así, faltaba otra cosa más.

-Cruciatus –gritó Draco apuntándole a Zabinni. Zabinni empezó a retorcerse en el suelo y gritando de dolor. Draco sonrió – Cruciatas –volvió a gritar Draco.

Zabinni estaba rojo de la sangre pero su piel estaba morada ya que las venas estaban inflamadas. Zabinni sentía como miles de cuchillos eran clavados en su cuerpo y mordidas de que se lo comían vivo.

-Ah –gritó Zabinni aun retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Que esto te sirva de advertencia….-dijo Draco parando de torturar a Zabinni.

Draco se alejó de Zabinni y se fue directo hacia la cabaña donde se encontró a Hermione desmayada en una cama…..

Fin del Flashback

Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos no podría creer que ese mismo que había torturado a Zabinni era a la persona que amaba.

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **Hola…aquí les dejo otro capitulo como verán en este incluí todos los pedazos que me salte en un capitulo anterior esta la reacción de Pansy con Draco y la pelea de Zabinni. Espero que les allá gustado la pelea por que fue difícil de escribir XD Bueno me tengo que ir, este fic creo que esta llegando a su fin no lo se aún. Beso Bybell

PD: Amo sus reviews en serio…me encanta leerlos y ver que les gusta mi historia y al mismo tiempo ver sus críticas y así: D


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-Herms –dijo Draco acercándose a ella pero Hermione se movió –así soy yo esa es mi naturaleza…no puedo cambiar tan rápido –susurró él escondiendo su rostro con las rodillas (estaban sentados en el pasillo).

-Lo se pero es que…no entiendo que alguien así sea mi novio…-dijo ella viéndolo directamente.

-Hermione creo que lo mejor para nosotros es…-dijo él viéndola.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella con miedo ya que sabia lo que a se refería.

-Es separarnos, yo soy cruel y tu no lo eres, yo…yo no te merezco –dijo él dejando caer una lagrima.

Hermione ya estaba llorando no quería separarse de él, lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Lo necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Draco no creo que esa sea la solución –dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte.

-Creo que esa es la solución…Hermione yo te amo pero no quiero que sufras por estar conmigo y mucho menos que corras peligro ya sabes como soy ….soy un mortifago y mi naturaleza es matar y hacer sufrir a la gente y tengo miedo…de hacerte sufrir –dijo él quitando sus lagrimas había confesado lo que sentía.

-No Draco…yo no puedo vivir sin ti –dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte y agregó entre sollozos –antes que te amara pensaba que había perdido todo me sentía triste pero llegaste tu y me devolviste a la vida…Te amo Draco –dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

Draco siguió el beso, él también la amaba tanto.

-A mi también me paso algo parecido a lo tuyo…antes pensaba que tenia todo, dinero, mujeres –ante esto Hermione lo miró con un poco de desprecio –pero me di cuenta que me faltaba el amor…Hermione me faltabas tu –dijo él volviéndola a besar.

-Y ahora me quieres perder –susurró ella al oído de Draco.

-No es eso pero nuestro amor no es bien visto tenemos tantas razones para no estar juntos Hermione –dijo Draco separándose un poco de ella.

-Pero también tenemos razones para estar juntos…ambos nos amamos –dijo ella desesperada ya que entendió que lo que decía Draco de separase iba en serio.

-Hermione yo siempre te amare y siempre mi corazón te pertenecerá –dijo él abrazándola fuertemente –pero tenemos que separarnos por tu bien.

-Pero yo no estaré bien sin ti…te has convertido en mi todo en mi héroe en todo –dijo ella llorando.

Draco sonrió ante esa confesión.

-Tu siempre fuiste mi todo…solo que me costo descubrirlo –susurró en el oído de ella.

-Te amo –dijo Hermione besándolo.

-Te amo más –dijo Draco besándola pero esta ves con más pasión ya que seria el último beso que se darían.

Esta es la historia de dos enemigos. El odio que se tenían se convirtió en amor en uno verdadero. Esta es la historia de cómo Draco un Slytherin se convirtió en un héroe sacrificando su felicidad para que su amada fuera feliz y que estuviera a salvo.

Draco volvió a darle un beso profundo.

-Siempre te amare…nunca la olvides –susurró.

Después de decir esto se fue caminando por los pasillos. Hermione miraba como su único amor se iba para siempre de ella.

Pero el amor no es algo que se puede controlar ni mucho menos domesticar. Ambos sentían llamas en sus corazones, antes ambos estaban perdidos y solos, pero como siempre en la vida hay algo que nos llega y nos ayuda a seguir adelante.

Hermione y Draco estaban separados desde ahora pero sus corazones siempre estarían entrelazados por el amor que siempre se tendrían…..

---------------------------------

_Este fic lo dedicó a todos los que siguieron mi historia y a los que siempre me inspiraron para seguirlo…._

**Nota de la autora: **Hola al fin este fic ha llegado a su fin. Espero que les allá gustado, la verdad el final no me lo esperaba así cuando empecé a escribir el fic pero de todos modos me gusto.

Se que fue muy rápido pero no iba a tener tiempo para continuarlo así que lo acorte. Pero pondré un epilogo de lo que pasó con Voldemort y esos detalles que no puse en el capitulo final.

Este fic lo empecé a escribir por diversión pero después se convirtió más que eso. Seguro me verán por aquí trayendo mas historias de mi pareja favorita: Draco y Hermione. Pero hasta que eso suceda les mando un abrazo y un beso.

_**Por siempre su amiga…**_

_**Bybell**_


	19. Epilogo 1

**Epilogo Primera parte:**

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la separación de Draco y Hermione. Hermione siguió su vida normal o al menos trató ya que nada era igual sin Draco. Lo veía caminar entre los pasillos, no se hablaban pero intercambiaban miradas.

Hermione le parecían los días, años y los años siglos. Sus dos amigos la animaban pero era imposible, estaba destrozada desde hace tres meses.

En cambio Draco también trató de seguir su vida pero no era fácil. La amaba, él sabia que no podía seguir mas sin ella que se moriría pero primero era la felicidad de ella que la de él. Draco sabia que ella no era feliz pero con el tiempo lograría olvidarlo y se casaría con tal ves la comadreja o sus dos amigos, aunque él nunca la olvidaría. Ya habían pasado tres meses y aún no la podía olvidar.

Todo en el mundo mágico había cambiado, ya no era como antes ahora reinaba la oscuridad. Voldemort cada vez era mas fuerte y los buenos se debilitaban.

Era una tarde y Voldemort había citado a Hermione en su guarida.

-¿Querías verme? –preguntó ella sin animo, todo era una pesadilla.

-Hoy iniciara la guerra entre el bien y el mal (Voldemort pensaba que ellos eran los buenos y los otros eran los malos por quitar la sangre pura etc..).

Hermione al escuchar esto se le abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Pelea? ¿Guerra?.

-Pero ahora están debilitados no podemos…-Hermione fue interrumpida.

-Exacto por eso pelearemos…están débiles y eso hay que aprovecharlo –dijo Voldemort tomando una copa de Whisky (N/a: No se si haya eso en el mundo mágico pero bueno).

Le salían lágrimas a Hermione y apretaba sus manos en forma de puños. ¿Cómo había alguien tan cruel? Ella ya no tenia razones para vivir pero todos los demás si. Ella no dejaría que todos murieran eso no lo permitiría. Hermione iba a hacer algo que debió hacerlo hace mucho.

-No –gritó ella tirando el collar que le había regalado Voldemort para transportarse.

Voldemort solo vio el collar y luego sonrió de forma cínica.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? En estos momentos Hogwarts esta siendo invadida y tu estas aquí hablando conmigo ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? –dijo Voldemort riendo.

-Maldito –gritó Hermione, después agarro el collar y se transportó a Hogwarts.

Lo primero que vio fue a Hogwarts echo un desastre, los jardines y los árboles todo estaba destruido, y podía ver a lo lejos mortifagos luchando contra…Hermione al principio no lo reconoció pero por su cabellera pelirroja supo quien era de inmediato.

-Ron –gritó ella corriendo hacia él pero alguien le agarró un brazo y la pego hacia un árbol del lago. (este árbol no estaba destruido)

El que la había agarrado y llevado al árbol, era un chico rubio, tenía los ojos grises, pero se le notaba cansado y desanimado. Él llevaba luchando mucho tiempo, fue el que inicio el ataque.

-Draco –susurró ella viéndolo a los ojos.

Draco respiraba cortadamente. Hermione pudo ver que tenía una herida muy grande y grave en la pierna.

-Draco, déjame ayudarte –dijo ella saliéndole lagrimas, odiaba ver a si al que amaba.

-No –hablo por primera ves Draco –no necesito tu ayuda, solo quiero que te vayas de aquí y escapes –susurró él.

-No –dijo ella decidida –no me iré, peleare…contigo –dijo ella abrazándolo.

Draco la abrazó aun más fuerte. Extrañaba sus abrazos, extrañaba todo.

Ahora lo que había vivido con Hermione le parecía muy lejano pero al mismo tiempo un sueño.

-No puedes…¿Pelearas en el nombre de Voldemort? –preguntó él aún abrazados.

-No, pero tu sabes que tu eres bueno, no deberías pelear por él, únete a nuestro bando…Draco tu no eres como ellos –dijo ella llorando en el pecho de él.

-Si lo soy –dijo él acariciando el pelo de Hermione.

-No –dijo ella separándose –tu lograste hacer algo que ellos nunca harán…tu lograste amar –dijo ella viendo los ojos de Draco.

-Tienes razón –dijo él –pero ya es tarde…mi destino esta escrito –dijo él dejando caer una lagrima.

-¿Qué destino hablas? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Perdóname –dijo él mientras la agarraba mas fuerte de los brazos –la encontré, hay que matarla –gritó Draco hacia los otros mortifagos.

--------------------

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, se lo que dirán que a muchos le decepcionó el final pero es que no saben lo que pasara en el epilogo, faltan mas solo que quise poner lo que llevo del epilogo para recompensar por decepcionarlos :( espero que la primera parte les allá gustado.

Faltan más como había dicho, y tienen razón el final es decepcionante, pero no iba a tener tiempo de continuarlo, pero el epilogo será larguillo como de diez hojas o algo así. Digamos que los epílogos serán largos y los dividiré en partes, para no tardarme en publicar.

Lo siento si las decepcione, no era mi intención.

Espero que aun sigan leyendo mi fic hasta el final de los epílogos.

Beso Bybell


	20. Ultimo epilogo

**2 parte del epilogo**

-Draco que haces –gritó ella tratando de escapar de los brazos de él.

-Tranquila –susurró él al oído de ella -¿Confías en mí? –preguntó él viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione no sabia que contestar, ¿Cómo podía confiar en él si estaba a punto de entregarla a los mortifagos? No estaba segura de la respuesta, pero lo que si estaba segura era que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba y que por él haría cualquier cosa, así que decidió escuchar a su corazón.

-Si Draco, confió en ti –dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Bien cuando te diga quiero que saques tu varita y luches contra los mortifagos que vienen por ti, yo también te ayudare –dijo él viendo al frente como algunos mortifagos corrían para ir hacia donde Draco y Hermione estaban.

Hermione solo se le quedó viendo a Draco, fueron unos segundos, pero es que lo amaba tanto, extrañaba ver su rostro, extrañaba besar esos labios, lo extrañaba a él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco al ver como Hermione se le quedaba viendo -¿Tengo algo?

Hermione sonrió y después agregó.

-Nada, solo que te extrañaba –dijo ella.

-Yo también –dijo él de lo mas frió ya que los mortifagos ya habían llegado.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó uno de los mortifagos.

Hermione supo inmediato que eran mortifagos principiantes, ya que todos los del bando de Voldemort, sabían quien era ella. Hermione pudo ver también que los 8 mortifagos, le temían a Draco. Esos mortifagos eran pan comido.

-Es una de las amigas de Potter –pronuncio uno sorprendido.

-Pues no esta nada mal –dijo otro viéndola e inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa, por la forma en que era mirada.

-Basta –dijo Draco ya que sus celos le ganaron –deja de mirarla así ¿Quieres? –dijo apuntando su varita hacia el mortifago.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes –tartamudeo el mortifago dejando de ver a Hermione.

-Ahora –gritó Draco mientras el lanzaba hechizos hacia los mortifagos y Hermione no se quedo atrás.

Después de un minuto todos los mortifagos se vieron derrotados, desmayados claro esta por que Hermione no quería matarlos.

-¡Fue fácil! –exclamó Hermione abrazándolo al rubio.

-Todo es fácil si estas a mi lado –contestó besándola tiernamente.

Hermione sentía que estaba en el cielo, tenía todo lo que anhelaba, lo tenía a él.

Draco estaba viviendo un infierno antes de la batalla, sabia que tenía órdenes de matar a Hermione, pero él nunca recibía órdenes de nadie, no olvidemos que es un Malfoy.

-Te amo –susurró Draco al oído de ella mientras estaban abrazados.

-Yo también –respondió abrazándolo mas fuerte no quería que se fuera.

-Prométeme algo –exigió Draco viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Pase lo que pase yo te amare, pero si me pasa algo –al decir esto se torno serio –quiero que sigas tu vida, que te enamores y que te cases.

Hermione estaba en llanto, ¿Qué le iba a pasar? Ella sintió como millones de cuchillos le clavaban en el corazón, si él no estaba en su vida, ella ya no la seguiría.

-No llores –susurró Draco quitándole las lagrimas con sus manos.

-No te va a pasar nada –dijo ella abrazándolo otra vez, tal ves ese seria su ultimo abrazo –no lo permitiré.

Ante lo último Draco rió un poco. La amaba de eso no había duda, daría su vida por ella, su felicidad, daría todo por Hermione, para que fuera feliz.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero un gran ruido la distrajo. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y pudieron ver como Voldemort se acercaba hacia Harry. Eso lo veían a lo lejos.

-Tengo que ayudarlo –dijo desesperada Hermione, ya que Harry era su mejor amigo.

-Tranquila –susurró él –yo me encargo –le dio un beso a Hermione y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Espera –dijo ella agarrando la mano de él –voy contigo.

-No lo hagas –dijo aun dando la espalda –no soportare si te pasa algo.

-Yo tampoco –dijo poniéndose delante de él –yo tampoco, no podría soportarlo.

En este momento ambos tenían lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió, era muy testaruda, al igual que él. A pesar de ser diferentes por algunas cosas, ambos se habían dado cuenta en lo que se parecían. Ambos se amaban. Solo tardó años en darse cuenta, desde el primer día en Hogwarts.

-Te acompañare, es mi mejor amigo –dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Draco suspiró.

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriendo –lucharemos juntos.

-Juntos para siempre –dijo besándolo como nunca lo había hecho y Draco siguió el beso.

-Nadie nos separa –dijo él cuando se separaron.

-Nada –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ni la muerte –dijo mientras enseñaba su mano para que Hermione la tomara.

-Te amare por siempre –dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia Harry y Voldemort.

-Te amare y te cuidare para siempre –dijo mientras se daban otro beso.

Ambos se dirigían tal vez a la muerte, o tal vez a un nuevo amanecer. ¿Tenían miedo? Claro pero no por ellos, si no por la persona que amaban. Iban a luchar contra Voldemort, contra su adversario en estos 7 años en Hogwarts, pero más que nada iban a luchar por su amor, iban a luchar por su amor eterno.

Los verdaderos héroes, no son los que tienen súper poderes o que pueden volar y leer mentes. Los verdaderos héroes son como nosotros, los que nos ayudan a seguir sin esperar nada a cambio, son los que están en las buenas y en las malas, son los que nos aman y nos quieren a pesar de nuestros errores, los que nos alegran en males momentos. Los héroes somos nosotros.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola, se que me tarde en publicar pero me habían castigado y aparte no se me daba la inspiración. Espero que les allá gustado el final, es un poco cursi pero me gustó. Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi fic y que escribieron un review, de veras que lo aprecio mucho.

Hasta que escriba otro fic,

Bybell


End file.
